Injured
by FR0ST16
Summary: Ezra is critically injured during a failed mission. Determined to finish the mission, he fails to realize the timer on Sabine's explosives reach their limit, causing them to blow. Though Ezra is recovering, Sabine still struggles with severe panic attacks caused by her belief that she was the cause for Ezra's 'near-death experience'. Ezrabine/Ezbine/Sabezra
1. Broken Emotions

**The Injury**

 **Prologue**

Everything is quiet for the crew of the Ghost. For once there are no missions for them which means no Imperials to fight. Normally everybody would be having fun with their time off. Zeb would be sleeping, Hera and Kanan would just be talking, and Sabine would be painting. As a matter of fact, that's exactly what they are doing, except it's not a normal time off for them.

Sabine Wren is trying to think of something to paint in her little room on the Ghost, but every time she tries something she instantly falls to her knees as the fresh memory flashes before her eyes. It's been 5 months since she has spoken to anybody. 5 months since Ezra Bridger was placed in the med bay with life threatening injuries. Injuries that she caused.

*5 months ago*

"EZRA!" Sabine screams to him.

Ezra stops running towards the Imperial TIE factory and looks at Sabine, slightly annoyed.

"We have a job to finish Sabine. I have to do this," he yells back at her. They were standing far enough to have to yell but not close enough for Ezra to see Sabine's fear and worry on her face.

"The explosives are going to go off any minute now! You can't seriously think you can get the info in time!" Sabine explains.

Right then, a large unit of Stormtroopers appear and start to fire at the two rebels.

"Sabine RUN!" Ezra charges towards the Imperial unit and using his Force abilities throws them to the side. He stops at the Imperial facility's entrance when the explosives Sabine placed went off.

Sabine watches in horror as Ezra is thrown from the building and hits the ground hard, head first. Everything goes dark for Ezra, but right before losing full consciousness he hears a faint sound. The sound of Sabine yelling his name.

 **End Prologue**

"She's blaming herself for hurting him, Kanan!" she exclaims. "Somebody has to try to talk to her!"

"Don't you think I know that?" Kanan responds. "You know as well as all of us that she refuses to talk to anybody right now."

Hera glares at Kanan. "You also said we should wait a few days before trying again. I think it's about time we try again." Chopper beeps with agreement. "See even Chop agrees with me."

"Chopper always agrees with you," Kanan says.

Just then Zeb walks into the common room. "Will you two just stop yelling already? I can't sleep with this noise."

"We're sorry, Zeb but… we're worried for Sabine." Hera starts, but gets interrupted by Zeb.

"I know that already. That's the only thing you two are talking about for the past 4 months. And before I get dragged into this just try again and get over with it." With that he returns to his bunk and falls back to sleep.

Hera and Kanan just stand there in shock. Zeb has never snapped like that to anyone except Ezra. Chopper just whines looking at Hera then at Kanan.

"He's right," Hera says.

"Problem is how are we going to get that door open?" Kanan asks.

Using Chopper wasn't an option because the first time they tried to get Sabine to talk, it almost fried Choppers circuits. Kanan couldn't get the door to open with the Force which means Sabine somehow programmed her door to keep even a Jedi out. They even tried using the Comms but she ignored everything. While the two try to think of what to do they get a transmission from the medical droid.

*To Sabine*

The yelling finally stopped. She knew they are worried about her but she can't talk to anyone and not by choice either. She tried to speak to Hera after they recovered Ezra's body but only collapsed and started sobbing. She didn't want to leave Ezra's side, but ended up getting zapped with a mild sedative to get her to let go and calm down. She suddenly hears a hologram activate from the other room and a medical droid speaking. She manages to hear the droid say something about Ezra, who is the only person she wants to see. Her attitude suddenly changed from severely depressed to slightly excited. She unlocks her door and rushes out to the common room.

"Hera?" Everyone looks at the door way to see a very worried Sabine standing there.

"Sabine!" Hera exclaims as she gives the young Mandalorian a comforting hug. "Are you doing better?"

"How's Ezra?" Sabine asks avoiding Hera's question.

Hera and Kanan both looked at each other and nodded to each other. "The medical droid contacted us just before you entered. He's going to be ok and there shouldn't be too many complications down the road."

Sabine was filled with relief, "How soon can we see him?"

Hera smiles slightly, "As of right now only one person can see him at one time. We agreed you should go first."

Zeb walks out of his room a bit more annoyed this time, "I thought I said keep it quiet…" He just now notices Sabine standing there. "What's going on?" he asks.

"Ezra is going to be ok and Sabine is about to go see him," Kanan explains.

Zeb's frustration is replaced with relief, "He is? Wait why can only Sabine see him?"

"The medical droids said that to prevent any crowding only one person at a time can visit him… if he's awake he didn't say," Kanan says.

Hera looks to Sabine, "You should get going."

Sabine instantly starts running out of the Ghost to the medical bay. When she arrives the medical droid meets her.

"How can I help you today?" the droid asks Sabine.

"Where's Ezra?" Sabine asks impatiently.

The droid only stares for a moment, searching its memory banks on data about Commander Bridger.

"If you will follow me please," the droid finally says and leads Sabine to a medical room just down the hallway. "You can visit as long as you wish, but I must advise extreme care." The droid then retreats back to the front of the Med bay leaving Sabine alone at the door.

*In Ezra's mind*

 _He doesn't remember exactly what happened. All he knows is he almost died. At first he saw some sort of light, then it just disappeared. It was as if somebody or something didn't want him to leave. Every part of him is sore. He can barely move much less speak._

Suddenly he hears a door open, but he can't open his eyes.

' _I'm too tired right now. Go away,'_ he wanted to say. Then he feels something warm on his hand, and hears a quiet sobbing. Trying with all his strength to open his eyes, he sees Sabine sitting next to his bed with tears slowly dragging down her face. _'Sabine?'_

Sabine doesn't see his mouth move, but she still heard his voice. Her eyes grow wide in surprise and excitement.

"It's me Ezra. I'm here." She's desperate for an answer from him. "If you can hear me, give me some sort of sign." A few quiet moments go by when she feels his hand move slightly.

Sabine's catches her breath and watches Ezra's hand. Slowly Ezra moves his hand and tries to form his 'ok' signal. Sabine takes in a sharp breath and just about cries with joy.

"Ezra... please wake up."

Ezra only groans slightly. "I can't... feel my hand..." Ezra manages to say but only quietly. Sabine realizes she's gripping his hand too tight and lessens her grip enough.

She gently laughs, relieved he can talk and so soon. A medical droid rolls in and injects some sort of medicine into Ezra's shoulder. Moments later he is able to open his eyes. He doesn't feel so heavy and tired anymore, however still pretty sore.

He sighs in slight relief. "How long was I out?" Ezra asks trying to sit up a bit, but instead receives a full hug from Sabine. She remembers the medical droid's advice so she's not squeezing too hard.

"Far too long," Sabine answers after a moment. She doesn't let him go, but he doesn't mind and returns the embrace. He's just glad he's alive.

 **Disclaimer: The characters do NOT belong to me. They rightfully belong to Disney.**

This is my first ever fanfic. If you have any suggestions how I can improve my writing, I would be grateful.


	2. Recovery

**The Injury – Chapter 2 – Recovery**

 **Prologue**

It's been a month since the incident and Sabine is still broken about it, but glad Ezra is ok. He can somewhat walk again but it's going slow. The entire Rebellion has wished Ezra a good recovery, which he is grateful for. However, a few of the rebel females have tried to flirt with Ezra much to Sabine's dismay.

 **End Prologue**

"So what do you say we get to know each other sometime, Bridger?" one of the female rebels ask Ezra.

"I uhh… Actually don't think that's a good idea. Besides I still have a way to go with my recovery…"

"Oh come on it'll be fun, I promise," another female says.

Ezra spots Sabine watching the whole thing unfold. "Thanks, but no thanks. I'm not interested," he says to the other girls. ' _I'm happy with who I have already'_ he wanted to say but didn't want to make them too angry.

"Ok fine. Anyways, see you around, Bridger," one of them say. Another plants a small kiss on his cheek as she leaves. It wasn't a kiss for love, just a friendly kiss, a get-well-soon sort of thing.

Sabine enters the room, with the scene burned in her mind. "Those creeps don't know how to stay away do they?" she says furious. Sabine is glaring daggers at Ezra.

"Sabine, hear me out," he starts. "I don't like any of them…" Sabine softens her gaze a little. "I'm not pissed off at you completely," she answers.

Ezra stands up and tries to take a step but loses his balance. Sabine catches him, but in doing so loses her footing and they both fall to the floor. Ezra is on top of Sabine; their faces were only inches apart.

"I… uhh… sorry…" Ezra tries to say, slowly getting up. He holds a hand out to Sabine who takes it and gets back on her feet.

"It's… fine. I wasn't…" she starts to say, but couldn't finish. That painful memory started to come back and she falls to her knees. Her eyes wide with fear as she starts to shake.

"Sabine!" Ezra exclaims as he kneels in front of her, grabbing her shoulders. "Snap out of it, Sabine!"

He pulls her into a hug in an attempt to calm her down.

"Ezra I'm… I'm so sorry..." she says, sobbing into his shoulder.

"Sabine…" She looks up at Ezra. They are inches apart, again. She's staring straight into his eyes while he's staring into hers. "It's not your fault. I was arrogant and stubborn. You couldn't stop any of it."

"That's what's killing me Ezra…I … I almost…" she falls into Ezra's arms again and cries uncontrollably. He lifts the two of them to their feet and sit's at the edge of his bed.

Ezra sighs while holding the emotionally broken Sabine in his arms. This has been going on for weeks. The medical droids only said to give her time. Keep her with Ezra as much as she could, and she will eventually recover from the shock.

After a few minutes, Sabine finally went to sleep. Ezra is lying in his bed while Sabine has her head on the edge, using Ezra's arm as a pillow.

Ezra watches her sleep. "You've been through so much. I can't even imagine how you felt," he whispers. Sabine only stirs in her sleep, making sure Ezra isn't going anywhere.

The next morning, Ezra wakes up only to feel he can't move so much.

"What in the world?" he groans. He notices Sabine must have moved during the night, her head rested on his shoulder, her hand on his chest while the other wrapped around his arm.

Blood rushes to his face when he realizes she's only wearing her body suit but her armor nowhere to be seen.

"Uh… Sa… Sabine?" he stammers. Sabine groans but pulls him closer.

"Just a few more minutes, Ezra. You make a wonderful pillow," she whispers, barely awake. The door opens as Hera walks in.

"Ezra it's almost time to continue your… therapy…" She barely finishes her sentence when she sees Sabine sleeping with Ezra.

"Umm… good morning, Hera," Ezra manages to say.

"Do I want to know what's going on here?" Hera asks Ezra, but not at all angry.

"Honestly I'm confused myself…" Sabine just then moves her hand around Ezra's neck and pulls him closer, still cuddling.

"She seems… very comfortable with you, Commander," Wedge says.

"Hey man, when did you get here?"

"Just now actually. Don't worry your secret's safe with me," he says trying not to laugh.

"Thanks," Ezra says sarcastically. Ezra then looks at Hera, "Please don't tell Zeb. He'll never stop laughing," he tells her with a pleading look in his eyes.

"Actually that might be a bit too late. He was walking by earlier and saw you two," Hera explains.

Blood rushes from Ezra's face, "Oh no… you're kidding right?"

"Nope. He already knows," Hera says.

"Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum, Ezra Bridger" Sabine says in her sleep.

"Ezra? What did she just say?" Wedge asked.

"How should I know? I don't speak Mandalorian…" Ezra says. "Do you know Hera?"

Hera just looks at the two and tries not to answer. "You are going to have to find out when she wakes up, because I don't know either," she lied. Ezra, however, knows she lied.

"Anyways, Ezra, you have to continue your therapy today," Hera says.

"Do I have to today?" Ezra complains.

"Yes you have to. Doctor's orders," Hera says. She then leaves. Wedge stays a while longer, curious with what Sabine said to Ezra a minute before.

"Shall we wake her?" Wedge asked with a smirk.

"We might as well," Ezra said. "Sabine?" Ezra whispered shaking Sabine's shoulder. "Sabine wake up."

Sabine groans sleepily, "I don't want to… just stay…"

Ezra just sighs, "Sabine we have to. I have to continue my therapy if I'm ever going to work again sooner." Finally, Sabine opens her eyes and looks up at Ezra.

"Sabine…" Wedge started. "We should get him going."

Sabine sighs slightly annoyed. "Fine, but I'm not leaving his side," she says.

"That's fine with everyone else considering your little panic attacks," Wedge answers. Sabine glares at him. "Hey it's the truth," he added quickly, "doctor's orders."

"By the way, Sabine," Ezra says. "You said something to me in your native language… what exactly did you say?"

Sabine froze. _'I didn't think I said it out loud like that… I thought it was only in my head.'_ "I… I don't know what you're talking about…" she said quickly, but obviously nervous. Her face looked as red as some of her paintings.

"You said something to me while you were sleeping… Hera heard you, too but refuses to tell us," Ezra told her.

"It's… It's nothing," She responded trying to avoid the topic.

 _'Why can't I just tell him how I feel? He probably already has an idea but…'_

"Sabine?" Ezra called to her snapping her out of her trance. "Are you ok, Sabine?"

"I'm fine," she said. "Let's get you to your therapy. We wouldn't want those medical droids chastising us for being late again."

"Great. I'll report to Hera that you're not goofing off like you usually do," Wedge says winking at Sabine.

She only blushes more catching what he was getting at. Ezra started blushing too, his face almost as red as Sabine's. The two walk over to another room designed to help get an injured person walking properly after a major accident, quite popular with the pilots.

Just as Ezra was getting strapped in to the monitors, Sabine suddenly froze.

 _'Oh no… please not now. He's only 10 meters away, you shouldn't be panicking'_

"Sabine?" She heard Ezra calling her name. "Sabine wake up." She opened her eyes to see a circle of people and droids around her and Ezra right at her side, holding her up.

"Wh…What happened?" Sabine asked confused.

"You tell me. You suddenly froze where you were… your eyes… looked terrified. Then you just collapsed." Ezra explained to her, fear in his voice.

Before Sabine could answer a medical droid started speaking to Ezra, "It seems she just had a massive panic attack, sir," the droid said.

"How? I was only right over there." Ezra asked worried.

"I... I don't know either, Ezra..." Sabine started.

Ezra turns to the medical droids, "You have some sedatives ready if this happens again right?"

The medical droid only looks at Ezra for a moment, then answers, "I'll have it ready, sir."

"Ezra, you don't have to..." Sabine tried to say, but Ezra interrupts her.

"Sabine please. I can't stand to see you in so much pain from this."

Sabine only stares at him at first angry, but then realizes he's right. "Fine, but only because you asked," she said. "Thank you," Ezra says.

* * *

 ***Two Hours Later***

* * *

Ezra finishes all his tests successfully, but is still ordered to take it easy.

"Just one more week, Ezra then you will be let go... at least if everything goes well," Sabine explains to a tired Ezra.

"Yeah I know. I just don't want to go through any more therapy. I think I'm ready to go now," he says back.

"You also think you're done with the Bacta treatments?" Sabine asks teasingly.

"Well alright, the Bacta tank isn't that bad... but it still feels weird."

Sabine grabs his arm and lays her head on his shoulder. "Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum," she says as quiet as she could.

"Are you ever going to tell me what you said?" Ezra asks Sabine, barely hearing her.

Sabine only blushes lightly, "Not yet," she says sweetly.

"And when will that be?" he asks.

"When I feel it's time to tell you," Sabine replies with a wink and a smile. Ezra instantly blushes nervously.

"Anyway, I'll see you later?" Sabine said, more as a question.

"Y-yeah. Sure," Ezra answers nervously. Sabine smiles and walks away. _'Was she just... flirting with me?'_ Ezra asked himself inside. _'Don't be ridiculous, Bridger she's not into you like that.'_

"Ezra? Bro you alright?" Wedge asks curiously. "Huh? Oh… yeah I'm fine," Ezra says.

"Good. You still have some workouts to do. Remember?"

"Yes I remember...," Ezra replies a bit distracted.

"Ok what's going on?" Wedge asks. "She said it again. I'm telling you she said the same thing she said this morning," Ezra says.

* * *

Again I do NOT own the characters. They rightfully belong to Disney and LucasArts.

This is Chapter 2 everybody. If you have suggestions on how I can make things better, please let me know.

This is my first fanfic after all


	3. Fear from a Mandalorian

Injured Chapter 3

* * *

 **Prologue**

Sabine's panic attacks have become less frequent at this point, but no less violent. Ezra is about finished with his therapy/tests and is soon to be let off the hook.

 **End Prologue**

* * *

"Ezra!"

Ezra turns to find Zeb walking towards him with a mischievous grin.

"Zeb! I haven't seen you very much this past month," Ezra said.

"Been busy with keeping this base running. How's your recovery?" Zeb asked.

"Tomorrow's my last day before I can finally get the green light. In all honesty I'd much rather train and repair the Ghost than go through another Bacta treatment," Ezra joked.

"Yeah those things don't feel right at all..." Zeb pauses a moment. "So? How's everything between you and Sabine, eh? Not having too much fun I hope," Zeb said laughing.

Ezra turns red, "It's... not like that at all..."

"Oh really now? Zeb replies. "Then why do I see you two sleeping together every night, then?"

Ezra looks like he's about to die of embarrassment.

"I'm just joking, kid. Don't take it seriously," Zeb finally said.

"R-Right..." Ezra says still very red. _'I still don't know what she said almost a week ago...'_ It's at this point, Sabine keeps telling him the same thing in her own language every morning and every night. He still doesn't know what she is saying.

"Wait Ezra... you two don't sleep together EVERY night though, right?" Zeb asks. "I mean if that's the case, then she just might have a thing for you." He says with a wink making Ezra feel beyond embarrassed.

Zeb leaves to get back to arranging the Rebel's armory since AP-5 had a nasty power surge almost fry his circuits to the point of no repair, almost. Rex did always say there were some loose circuits with that droid.

*Now to Sabine*

Sabine stares at the fresh paint on her walls, deciding whether to keep them there or try something else. Right when she's about to decide, she hears a light tapping on her door.

"It's open," She says to whoever is on the other side. The door slides open revealing only Hera.

"Are you going to be painting your room all day?" she said with a small laugh.

"Until I'm happy with my work, then yes," Sabine replies with a smile.

"Well I hate to drag you from your work, but I could use another hand with the Ghost's hyperdrive," Hera explains.

"I suppose I can help. I don't have much going on today," Sabine says.

Hera can tell that Sabine has something to talk about, which is one reason why she asked for help with the hyperdrive. The second reason is she really does need help with the hyperdrive and doesn't trust anybody else.

"Same things as usual?" Sabine asks then. "You know it," Hera replies.

Hera disconnects the power cables and the reactor tubes.

"Ready?" she yells down to Sabine.

"Ready when you are," Sabine replies.

Hera then reconnects the first reactor tube. Readings show up on Sabine's data pad.

".08 energy readings... Nice and stable," she reports. "Alright, next one."

Hera connects the second cable, ".04... looking good, Hera."

Hera reconnects the third, then the fourth. Both stable readings.

Finally they get to the last one. Hera calls down to Sabine, "Last one!"

"Alright, ready," Sabine responds. Hera reconnects the final reactor tube. Sabine whistles in amazement, ".002. That good enough for you?"

"That sounds pretty normal to me," Hera says, climbing down from the Ghost's hull, about to talk to Sabine about what bothers her. Before she could say anything else, she sees Sabine is just standing there... however, she looks terrified of something. Hera sees Sabine start to shiver, like she was cold, only she wasn't cold at all.

Hera looks at Sabine and says, "Oh no here we go."

Just then, Sabine suddenly falls to her knees crying and screaming Ezra's name. Hera runs over to her calling for some medics and especially for Ezra.

*Back to Ezra*

Ezra is just about to finish his lunch when the base intercom calls him to med bay.

"Don't tell me they're going to throw me back in that Bacta tank so soon," he said worried.

Wedge, who was with him said, "I thought I heard someone screaming a few minutes ago."

Ezra's color drained from his face with realization, "Oh no, It's Sabine!" He runs out of the cafeteria straight to medical. He could feel her fear before he even saw the med bay.

Moments later he finally made it to Sabine's side.

"She's all shaken up," the rebel doctor tells Ezra. "Are you able to calm her down, sir?"

"I hope so.. this is one of the worst attacks I've seen her in." Ezra slowly walks up to a very frightened Sabine.

"Sabine? It's alright, it's me Sabine. I'm right here," Ezra says, trying to get her attention.

Sabine looks up at him, "Ezra..." She tries to say. She was obviously frightened of that sudden panic attack.

Sabine stands up and literally falls into Ezra's arms, crying. Ezra, though he's done this many times, suddenly feels the blood reach his face. Sabine takes a few shaky breaths, not letting go of him.

"E-Ezra?" Sabine tries to say. "I-I don't like t-to be scared like this..."

Ezra's heart practically stops at this. He's never heard or seen Sabine like this and it was not something he wanted to hear again.

"Sabine..." he says.

An hour later, Sabine was checked out of the medical bay. She finally stabilized herself now that Ezra was there. The two walked to the speeder bikes. Sabine wanted to train with Ezra, to try to take her mind away from that terrible night and the events of the day. Right before they left, Kanan entered the hangar.

"You two going out for a bit i reckon?"

Ezra looks at his master and replies, "Yeah, it was Sabine's idea. She figured it could help keep her mind off of things."

"Makes sense. I heard what happened earlier," the Jedi said.

"It was one of her worst... it scared everybody this time," Ezra said.

"I bet. Nothing like this has ever happened before. Be careful out there you two," Kanan tells his Padawan and the Mandalorian.

"We will," Ezra and Sabine say in unison, causing everyone to smile.

"Alright, you ready to go?" Ezra asks Sabine.

"I am now that I have you," Sabine replies with a sweet smile. The two rebels speed off to the Jedi's normal training area. At full speed it takes 20 minutes to get there.

When they arrived, the two teens noticed their training area was covered with leaves. It was only then they realized winter was just around the corner. Ezra pushed the leaves away with the Force while Sabine unloaded the supplies from their speeder bikes. A few moments later, they were ready to start training for the first time in weeks.

"You remember those forms, Sabine?" Ezra asks her.

"How could I forget," she said back, igniting her black saber.

Ezra grinned and ignited his own lightsaber, ready for anything Sabine could throw at him. They just stand there for about a minute, staring at each other, one waiting for the other to make a move. Ezra blinks, but that was exactly what Sabine was waiting for. She jumps behind a pile of leaves and stealthily makes her way behind Ezra. By now, he is focusing on the Force, trying to find Sabine. Sabine jumps out of her hiding spot, but before she could do anything, a flash of green knocks her saber to the side. Sabine is surprised to see a very determined Ezra pointing his lightsaber at her throat.

"I win," He says with a grin. Sabine shifts her weight to one foot, her hand resting on her hip.

"Are you sure about that?" Ezra looks down and notices a small flash of light.

"You didn't..." he starts to say.

"Oh, but I did," Sabine smiles knowing she had beaten him. Stuck in the ground at Ezra's feet was a Mandalorian shock charge, set to motionsense by the look of it.

Sabine walks up to Ezra and places a hand on the Jedi's face. Her face only centimeters away from his ear, "I... win..." she cooed. She retrieves her dark saber and takes Ezra's lightsaber as well, leaving him completely unarmed.

"Can I move now?" he asks Sabine.

"Oh, I don't know. You make a good statue," she jokes. She deactivates her shock charge, letting Ezra move again. She hands him his lightsaber.

"That was a dirty move, Sabine," Ezra says.

"What did you expect? Mandalorians are trained to win at any cost," she says walking up to him again."So, should we try that again?" she asks.

"Can I trust you to play fair?" Ezra asks back.

"Asking a Mandalorian to play fair? Come on Ez you know me better than that." Sabine says.

The two take their positions and ignite their sabers again. Ezra closes his eyes and focuses on the Force. Sabine charges him, momentarily forgetting he is still a Jedi. She suddenly stops moving, but instead starts floating.

"Woah... Ezra?" She glares at Ezra. "You're not the only one who can play dirty," he says with a grin, eyes still closed.

"I thought we were going to play fair this time," she remarks.

"True, but I thought we should be even."

He sets Sabine back on the ground. Sabine is still staring at him, but this time something's different. Her eyes show a slight fear and she drops her saber.

"E-Ezra..." she starts. Ezra can hear the fear in her voice and pulls her into a hug, calming her down before it all happens. Her breathing escalates and is shaky. Ezra knows full well what is happening, but they are able to keep in under control for the moment. His touch, his smell, and his voice all help Sabine calm down and relax.

She looks up and they both lock eyes. "Ezra... Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum," she tells him. Ezra's heart almost stops.

"W-What did you say?" Sabine figures there's no way she can avoid giving him the answer. She still can't tell him, but she can show him. Almost with a blink of an eye, Sabine's hands were wrapped around Ezra's neck, their lips connected.

Ezra is stunned with the sudden kiss, even when Sabine pulls away. "S-Sab..."

She lays her head on his shoulder, slightly exhausted. "Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum... it means 'I love you,'" Sabine finally tells him.

Ezra's heart jumps at the words. The woman he loved since they first met just said she loved him. Ezra then hugs Sabine, recovering from his surprise, but still speechless. Sabine understands what he is trying to do and smiles. She knew Ezra still had something for her. He can't hide things as well as he thinks. They keep each other in a tight embrace. One not letting go of the other.


	4. Recovered

Injured Chapter 4

* * *

 **Prologue**

Taking place the day after their kiss

Ezra is one his last day of treatments and therapies while Sabine has an appointment to figure out the best way to deal with her panic attacks in case Ezra isn't there.

 **End Prologue**

* * *

Ezra's alarm starts beeping, trying to wake both him and Sabine. However, the new couple does not want to wake up at that time. Ezra doesn't care that he has to go to the med bay. Using the Force, he throws the alarm across the room and out the door.

"About time you decided to do that," Sabine mutters, barely awake. She rests her head on his shoulder and buries her face in his neck. The two checked back into the rebel base later than planned. They couldn't seem to get enough of each other. They told everyone they were training so much they lost track of time. In reality they were making out under the trees. (They didn't go THAT far)

"Hey Ezra?" Sabine gently taps his shoulder, getting his attention.

"mmm... yeah? What's up?" Ezra replies, just barely awake himself. "What time is it exactly?"

Ezra thinks for a moment. "I think it's around 0600. Why?"

Sabine takes a sleepy, deep breath, "I have an appointment at around 0800. And you still have your last therapy session before you're let off."

Ezra quietly groans, "Do I have to go to that last session? And what do you have an appointment for?"

Sabine says, mostly in her sleep, "It's about my panic attacks. We're trying to figure out what I could do if I feel one coming on and you're not around. And to answer your question of course you have to go to this last one," she adds with a quick kiss on Ezra's cheek.

Ezra only sighs, still exhausted from the night before. "Alright. I supposed we should get up and get ready..."

Before he can move, Sabine grabs hold of him, whispering, "It's not for another two hours, we can stay here for one more hour."

Just then Chopper rolls into the room and randomly zaps the two lovers. Ezra and Sabine both fall out of the bed, now fully awake but pissed at what Chopper just did.

"CHOPPER!" They yelled at the same time. Chopper only laughs while running to safety.

"Great. He's likely going to tell the others," Ezra complains.

"Not unless I have something to do about it," Sabine says. "Come on."

Ezra follows Sabine to where Chopper was. He looks like he's about to tell Zeb about his little 'discovery'.

"Can you drag him over here?" Sabine asks.

"With pleasure," Ezra says with a grin. He closes his eyes and holds out one hand.

A moment later, Chopper was back in Sabine's room.

"Ok, I think I have it," Sabine says with relief. "He won't remember anything from the past 10 minutes."

"That was too close," Ezra says. "I really don't want anybody to know about us, yet."

Sabine nods in agreement.

"Well, now that we're up, how does breakfast sound?" Ezra asks his girlfriend.

"That sounds wonderful right now," Sabine replies giving her boyfriend a quick kiss. Ezra deepens the kiss, but Sabine pulls away, keeping her forehead on his.

"If we start now, we'll never make it to our appointments on time," she reminds him with a smile.

"Alright, you win," says Ezra.

"Good," Sabine says back, giving him another quick kiss and a gentle bite on the lip. "We can continue this later. Right now, I'm following your suggestion for breakfast." Sabine states, then adds with a nudge, "Race ya to the food court?"

Ezra looks at Sabine and grins, "You're on." With that he takes off in a full sprint. Sabine laughs and runs after him.

Normally, they would race without any equipment or Force abilities helping, but this time Ezra had a better idea. When Sabine was about to pass him, he grabs her and puts her on his back.

"What are you doing?" Sabine asks, her face turning a bright red.

"Hang on tight," Ezra says with a goofy grin. Using his Force abilities, he starts running a bit faster. Sabine realizes if he was allowed to use the Force, she would never beat him in a race again. She smiles, glad that they made that rule, but also enjoys the ride. When they make it to the food court, Ezra finally puts Sabine down. She almost trips over herself but Ezra catches her before she could fall.

"Careful, 'Bine." Sabine only looks up at Ezra,

"I'm surprised you're not about to fall over, Ezra. I mean you did run all the way here with me on your back," she explains.

"Hey you're not that heavy," Ezra smirks. Sabine playfully hits his shoulder.

After they ate, they saw they still had about 40 minutes before they had to report to medical. "We still have 40 minutes before we have to report to medical..." Sabine states. "What do you want to do during that time?"

Ezra looks at Sabine, "I think you know."

"Ezra..." Sabine know's what he's talking about. He already tried to start that before breakfast. "I already told you we can be more lovey-dovey later," she explains, chuckling.

"I know, but there's nothing else to do," Ezra complains.

"We're only going to lose track of time and be late for our appointments. I'd like to get those over with first."

"What if I set an alarm?"

"You killed your alarm earlier remember?" Sabine laughs.

"What if you set your alarm?" Ezra asks. "I'll only shoot it. You know what I do if I'm being interrupted from something," She smiles.

 ***Meanwhile Zeb is watching the two from the armory***

"Wedge, get over here!" Wedge walks over. "What's up, Zeb? Need help moving crates again?"

"No that's not it." He points towards Ezra and Sabine. "Look over there."

Wedge sees Ezra talking to Sabine. "Okay so? They're just talking. Nothing different about that."

"You don't get it. Something seems different about them. Sabine's never been that close to Ezra for that long excluding being in combat." Zeb explains.

At that very moment, Sabine grabs Ezra's arm and leans into his side, her head resting on his shoulder.

"Do you see that, Wedge?" Zeb says trying to convince him. "Ok I can understand from that, but I know how much Sabine likes to tease Ezra." Wedge counters.

"Does it look like she's teasing him?" Zeb shoots back.

Wedge takes a closer look and thinks a moment. "Alright I see your point, but there's nothing wrong with it. We don't even know if they are actually together. Stop jumping to conclusions so soon, Zeb."

 ***Back to Ezra and Sabine***

Ezra is watching the clouds while Sabine takes a little nap on his shoulder, when he hears someone talking to him.

"You going to be here long?" Ezra looks around to see it's only Wedge. "Hey Wedge," Ezra says.

"You know Zeb is starting to think that you and Sabine are together now," he says with a chuckle.

Ezra turns a bright red. "You won't tell anybody will you?" Ezra asks him with a pleading look in his eyes.

"Don't worry, your secret's safe with me." He check the time. "Hey uh.. aren't you supposed to be getting to the medical bay right now? You have 10 minutes." Wedge reminds him.

"Karabast! Thanks for reminding me."

"No problem, but if you don't mind me asking, what happened to your alarm?"

"I may have thrown it out of my room this morning..." Ezra explains.

"Alright then. You should get going." Wedge says.

"Right," Ezra wakes Sabine and tells her they only have ten minutes to get to the medical bay. They head off leaving Wedge behind, though he's trying hard not to laugh.

 ***Half and hour later***

The medical droid drains the Bacta tank and remotely disconnects the life support from Ezra's body. It then checks the results and clicks with approval.

"You seem to be doing much better, Commander Bridger." Ezra starts to get dressed again, waiting for what the droid is getting at. "I suppose that there should be no further tests. Your physical and mental health have been normal the past couple days."

Ezra looks at the medical droid, "Does that mean I'm free to go?" he asks.

"Yes you are free to go."

Ezra studies the droid suspiciously, "No advice or anything? Just like that?"

The droid clicks. "I will notify your commanding officers that you have been cleared."

Ezra lets out a whoop and leaves his part of the medical bay. Now all he has to do is wait for Sabine to finish her appointment. But he also wants to see if there's anything he can do while he waits.

 ***To Sabine***

The last neuro-scan was completed. Sabine was soaked in sweat. She had a small panic attack during her evaluation, however this was expected. The rebel doctors unhooked the scanners from Sabine's head and started to dry her off with some towels.

Sabine then opens her eyes, "Ezra..." she tries to say. The doctors help her sit up.

"He's not here right now. Your neurological scans are finally finished, now we just need to wait for the computers to calculate a neural-sedative to counter these panic attacks."

Sabine looks at the doctor in surprise, "Wait is that even possible?"

The doctor smiles, "It's a recent discovery but yes. Don't worry it has been tested on thousands of patients before. It's completely safe."

Sabine sighs in relief. "Thank you doctor."

The computer clicks then and a few beeps are heard. "Looks like the sedative is done," the doctor says retrieving a kind of vial. She then takes a couple single injectors and fills them with the medicine. "If you feel an attack starting, inject yourself in the arm or thigh with this. One injection should prevent any attacks from starting for a few days."

Sabine takes the newly made kit with the injectors inside. "Thank you so much doc," Sabine says gratefully. "Do I owe you anything for this?" she asks.

The doctor just smiles, "This one's on the house. Go have fun."

Sabine leaves the medical bay, excited. _Now I don't have to be scared when Ezra's not around._ She thinks to herself. She stops by the hangers and sees Ezra repairing the Ghost. He isn't wearing a shirt, but that's understandable. It's really hot out here. Sparks fly from the Ghost and smoke appears. Sabine can hear Ezra yelling at Chopper to shut off the circuits. She leans against the wall enjoying the show. She realizes he must have been cleared by the medical droids for him to be working out here.

"Hey!" Sabine turns around to see Wedge. He looks like he's been trying to get her attention for a while.

"Hey Wedge, what's up?" Sabine asks.

"Are you alright? I heard you just came from the medical bay," He says.

"Yeah I'm fine. Thanks for your concern though," Sabine tells him.

"Does Ezra know you were just there?"

"Yes he knows... what's this about?" Sabine asks curiously.

"I just thought he didn't know." He remembers why he was there in the first place. "Actually I was wondering if you heard me and Ezra talking earlier."

"No, why?" Sabine asks a bit worried now. "What's going on?"

Wedge scoots closer so he can talk quieter, "I know that you and him are a thing now. Just wanted to say congrats."

Sabine looks surprised, "H-How do you know that? Did he tell you?"

"No I told him that Zeb is getting suspicious of you two. I guess he figured I caught on to your secret." Wedge explains.

"You won't tell anybody right?" Sabine asks. Wedge only chuckles a bit, "Don't worry I already assured Ezra your secret is safe."

"Thanks Wedge." She looks back towards Ezra who is still trying to repair the Ghost. "What exactly is he fixing with the Ghost?"

"I think a severed power coupling." Wedge answers, now backed up a bit. "What happened exactly?" Sabine asks.

"Some new guy switched the settings on the hanger's power which triggered a surge... and apparently broke the coupling."

"Sounds like he could use a little help," Sabine says with a smile.

"You go on ahead. I'm not good with ships like the Ghost," Wedge says. "By the way, don't have too much fun." He winks and then heads back to working on his X-wing. Sabine blushed, but still went over to help Ezra.

 _'That damn new guy just had to screw with the power levels.'_ Ezra complains quietly to himself. He hears a voice yelling up to him from the ground, and turns to see Sabine standing there laughing.

"Need some help up there?" she asks with a grin.

"Yes please..." he interrupts himself noticing that Sabine isn't wearing her armor again. He turns a light shade of red. Sabine notices and blushes, too, but also laughing,

"Ezra..." She says before cupping his face in her hands. "You don't have to look so shy anymore," she finishes saying.

They finish repairing the Ghost and they head back to their room.

"I'm going to take a quick shower before we head to lunch," Sabine says to a distracted Ezra. She smiles at him. "Ezra, did you hear me?"

Ezra blinks a couple times. "Sorry.. what were you saying?" He asks.

Sabine laughs softly, but repeats what she said, "I said I'm going to take a quick shower before we head to lunch."

Ezra blushes a bit before responding, "O-Okay. I'll... " He tries to continue but Sabine is millimeters from his face now, her nose just brushing his.

"Don't look so scared." she cooed. Their lips meet for a few moments. Before anything more happens there was a ring from the door.

"Hey guys, you headed to lunch soon?" Zeb asks through the door.

Sabine and Ezra separate in time before the door opens.

"Y-yeah we'll be there." Ezra says, trying to keep his voice from cracking. Both Sabine's and Ezra's faces are a bright red.

"Alright, what were you two just doing before I walked in?" Zeb asks suspiciously.

"Nothing happened, Zeb," Sabine says.

"Uh huh, right. Anyway, I was just about to head down to the food court in a few minutes." Zeb explains.

"Ok thanks for the notice, BYE!" Both teens said at the same time before Zeb could finish.

"That was too close," Sabine says. Ezra can only nod in agreement, whenever he tried to speak, the only sound that came out was a quiet squeak. Sabine wraps her arms around Ezra again and gives him a quick kiss.

"I'll see you at the cafeteria," she cooed in his ear.

* * *

There's Chapter 4 everyone, the longest chapter I have so far. Thanks for the support. This part of the series is half finished, but do not worry. I'm planning a storyline that takes place after this. After all, it would seem strange to have chapters without recoveries or injuries in this fanfic, right?

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the Star Wars characters in this story. They rightfully belong to Disney.**


	5. The Mission

**Injured Chapter 5**

* * *

 **Chapter Prologue**

Sabine and Ezra are sent out on a mission to recover stolen data, which suddenly turns into a fight for survival after an unexpected panic attack alerts the Imperials to their presence. Using the specially made sedatives given to Sabine just days before, Ezra was able to calm her down but not before the stormtroopers find them and start firing.

 **End Prologue**

* * *

"Sabine, you ready to go?" Ezra asks his girlfriend.

"Yeah, just one moment," she says. They have just been given a mission to recover stolen rebel data from an Imperial Data complex on Lothal. She wants to make sure she is ready for everything. She double checks her gear, checking off her list as she goes.

"Thermal detonators, Check. Shock charges..." she checks her bag. "Check. Let's see... rations, med kit, blasters, obviously..." She looks at Ezra. "Who made this list? There's a lot things on here that is obvious to bring."

"I think Rex made it, but it doesn't hurt to put them on there, right?"

"And here I thought they knew me better," she jokes. She turns back to her gear bag and finishes checking everything off. "Alright, I think we have everything."

"Alright, let's get going," Ezra says.

Sabine picks up her gear bag and follows Ezra to the hangars. She triple checks one of her med kits for those sedatives she received just a couple days ago. She hasn't had a panic attack since her appointment, but never used the medicine. Still she was required to keep them with her just in case something did come up.

"You have your medicine?" Ezra asks, wanting to be sure she isn't putting them off.

Sabine only sighs, "Yes, I just triple checked. I haven't had a panic attack in two days Ezra, I think I'll be ok."

"It doesn't hurt to be prepared, you of all people should know that." Hera says, walking up to meet them, but also overhearing their conversation. "You ready?"

"As ready as we'll ever be," Ezra says.

"Good. You'll be taking your _Starbird_. It's the least known ship of this rebellion." Hera says.

"Wait, Ezra has his own ship?" Sabine asks in surprise.

"Yes, you didn't know?" Hera says confused. "That's the ship we've been using whenever the Ghost is under extensive repairs."

"When did he get his own ship?"

"Actually it's relatively new. I took it from Maul. I'll explain everything later." Ezra says.

"Nobody painted it yet, right?" Sabine asks Ezra with a light glare.

"Not yet... I thought you would like to do that, but I didn't know how I was supposed to ask you," Ezra replies nervously.

"Ezra.." Sabine says softly. "You don't have to be nervous. I will gladly paint it for you."

"Thank you, Sabine."

"So what kind of starship is it, exactly?" Sabine then asks.

"You'll see," Ezra says with a grin. They enter the hanger holding Ezra's ship, and Sabine draws in a sharp breath in surprise. Standing in front of her was a Mandalorian Kom'rk-class fighter. Sabine stops walking and drops the gear bag, staring at Ezra's ship. Ezra picks up the gear bag and looks at Sabine. "Go ahead." he says, giving Sabine permission to inspect the ship.

"Ezra, this is no ordinary ship! I think it's been modified somehow," Sabine says in awe. "Nobody touched it since you got it, right?"

"I found it like that. Though I don't like the paint job, so after this mission, you can go all out. Just don't make it pink or purple," Ezra tells her.

Sabine only grins, "No promises, love." She takes her gear bag from Ezra and boards the craft. Ezra makes his way to the cockpit and starts to flip some switches, making sure the engines are finished warming up.

"Sabine," Ezra calls. Sabine walks into the cockpit, "What's up?" she asks.

"Would you like to do the honors?" He grins, gesturing her to the controls. Sabine's eyes light up with excitement. "I would be grateful," she says, giving Ezra a quick, but passionate, kiss.  
She sits down in the co-pilot seat and flips some more switches, starting her close range transmission to the Control Tower. "This is _Starbird_ to Yavin Base requesting clearance for departure."

"Yavin Base to _Starbird_ , you are cleared for departure. Please be advised scanners are picking some major turbulence in the upper atmosphere so take it easy."

"Roger that." Sabine cuts the transmission. "Ready?"

Ezra grins, "You know me, ready as I'll ever be." Sabine pilots the _Starbird_ out of the hanger and towards space.

 ***Half an hour later***

Ezra is in his quarters in the _Starbird_ meditating when Sabine enters. "Ezra?" He doesn't hear her at first, so she tries again only louder. "Ezra!" He opens his eyes and notices Sabine trying to get his attention. "Oh, sorry... what?" he asks.

"We should probably find some way to get through the Imperial checkpoints and nobody knows Lothal better than you. Any ideas or maps?"

Ezra thinks for a moment. "You remember those abandoned sewer tunnels we went through last time?"

"Yeah but I think the Empire could have some sort of security in there now."

"Do we have the fake IDs?" Ezra asks.

"I should think so, but even then if they look closer then we would be busted."

Ezra continues to think. "How soon do we have to get the stolen data?" he asks, knowing that Sabine enjoys hacking into Imperial transmissions.

"I don't think they'll be looking at it where it's at now, but it's scheduled for transfer in a couple days," Sabine replies. "Why?"

"If we wait for their guard's shifts to change, we might be able to slip through."

Sabine ponders that for a moment before speaking. "That could work, but there wouldn't be much time."

"Then that can be our Plan A. Now if that doesn't work, I suppose we would have to force our way through."

Sabine grins, "Good thing I brought those shock charges then. I can set the effects to last for a minute. That should give us plenty of time to slip through."

"I don't see any other way. But we do that ONLY if there's no gap between guard shifts." Ezra says.

"What, you think just because I'm a Mandalorian I want to blow up the first thing I see?" Sabine says with a smirk.

"I didn't say that," Ezra says giving Sabine a kiss on the cheek. Before he could return to the cockpit, Sabine falls into him, her arms wrapped around his neck.

"Sabine?" Ezra asks a bit worried at first.

"You thought you could just walk away after that?" She cooed in his ear. "Don't think you can just kiss me without getting something in return." With that Sabine kisses him passionately.

The two lovers hear a beeping from the cockpit and the autopilot dropping their ship out of hyperspace at the Lothal system. Sabine leans towards Ezra's ear again. "I win, again," she says nibbling his ear before she returns to the cockpit.

Ezra is standing in his room, his face a bright red. ' _Well... that was... very sudden,'_ he thinks to himself. "Ezra..." Sabine calls. "Are you coming or not?" she asks, smiling.

"Y-yeah." He is at a loss for words.

 ***A while later, the two are in position, waiting for the Guard's shifts to change***

"Well, it's almost time for their shifts to change," Sabine whispers to Ezra. It was dark out and things were quiet, so they had to stay quiet, too.

"How soon?"

"3...2...1... now." Just then a transport pulls up to retrieve the guards. "Get ready."

The guards board the transport, but they can already see another one pulling up. "We're going to have to try to hang on to the back of that first transport," Ezra says.

"And if they see us?"

"Then you can zap them," Ezra says with a sly grin, which also made Sabine smile.

They both run towards the first transport and hold on to it before the second transport can unload the new guards. Just as the transport Ezra and Sabine were on started to leave, the guards spot them and order them to halt.

"Sabine can you zap them from here?"

Sabine grins, "I placed a couple charges before we jumped on."

"Then what are you waiting for," Ezra says returning the grin. Sabine pushes a button on her vambraces and the shock charges go off, knocking the guards unconscious. Moments later, they find a safe spot to jump off. "Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum, Sabine," Ezra whispers to her. Sabine looks at Ezra letting out a gasp. "Ezra...when did you.."

"I learned from all the times you've said that to me," Ezra explains before she can finish her question. Sabine throws her arms around Ezra and kisses him deeply. "Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum, Ezra."

It was by far the sweetest moment they have ever had since they started dating. But they also had a mission to complete. They found their way to the Imperial Data complex and noticed there weren't a lot of guards. "Are there any probe droids?" Ezra asks Sabine.

"Not that I can see... wait, I found one."

"Do your thing," Ezra says. Sabine starts to hack into the droid from a distance. When she spotted it, she started to scan it allowing her to hack it's sensors.

"Alright I think i got it. It shouldn't be able to detect us now."

"Alright, let's move." The pair run up to the side entrance and look for a way in. There were no buildings close enough to jump from, and Sabine's jetpack would only attract attention.

Ezra scans the wall and spots a ventilation shaft. "That will have to do," he says pointing to the vent.

Sabine sighs quietly, "I suppose you're right. Let's make this quick and get out of here."

"I know what you mean. It's too quiet out here."

Sabine looks at Ezra, "You first?" Ezra looks at her about to object, but then decides not to. He uses the Force to jump up and grab the vent, and starts to silently remove it. He drops the vent and Sabine catches it, carefully placing it against the wall. As soon as Ezra climbs in, he helps Sabine get up. They navigate the vents, careful not to make a single sound. Eventually they find the data core. Sabine slips an area scanner through the vents slots and sees the area is clear for the moment. Ezra carefully removes the vent and they drop into the room. It has so many data servers, about 50 at least, each one holding too much data to guess and each one with it's own separate console. Ezra shoots Sabine a look as if he was asking, _'Where is it?'_ Sabine only shrugs and signals him to just start looking.

They search for about 10 minutes before Sabine finds the data console they needed. _'Why the Empire needs so many data consoles here is a mystery to me, but at least we found the right one'_

Sabine signals to Ezra she found it and he runs over. "Is this it?" he whispers as quietly as he could. Sabine only nods while searching the files. She finds the stolen data, but something else catches her eye. She opens another file and is surprised to see the data for a new TIE Defender. "Ezra, look." Ezra checks what Sabine just found and they both agree they can't let the Empire keep this information for sure. She takes the Defender's data card since it's too big to copy. "Alright, we have what we need. Now let's get out of here before..."

Ezra looks at Sabine about to ask her 'what's wrong', but before he could say anything, she just falls over and knocks over a pile of crates. The noise was so loud every stormtrooper within the complex could hear it. Ezra instantly runs to Sabine's side, only to see she is shaking bad and there's no color in her face. His eyes grow in horror. Sabine, not realizing what she's doing, let's out an ear-piercing scream. "EZRA!"

Ezra claps his hand over her mouth trying to shush her. The security alarm goes off and nearly every stormtrooper is headed towards the Data Core. Ezra gently slaps Sabine's face to get her to snap out of it. The door suddenly opens and stormtroopers start firing at the two rebels. Ezra ignites his lightsaber and starts to deflect every blaster bolt that goes near him and Sabine, who is now on her knees, eyes closed shut, and screaming, "NO... EZRA! EZRA DON'T DIE! DON'T YOU DARE DIE ON ME!" Ezra's heart about stops hearing those words and almost gets shot, but thankfully, that particular trooper did not have very good aim. He Force throws a couple crates at the door to stall the trooper's advance and pulls Sabine into his arms. "Sabine! I need you to calm down!" he pleads with her. This time, Sabine is struggling to breath. She's breathing so fast that her lungs can barely get oxygen.

Just then Ezra's mind clicks with a realization: Sabine's sedatives. He searches through her med kit, desperately trying to find the injectors. He finally finds one and sticks the needle into the only part of her not covered with armor. He injects the medicine into her thigh and before he knows it, Sabine is sleeping. He checks her pulse and her breathing, both normal again. He can hear the troopers trying to move the crates, but Ezra managed to jam them tight in the doorframe, but it won't last forever. He manages to get Sabine back into the vents and reseals the vent cover before the stormtroopers finally blow the crates to smithereens. _'They should have a lot of trouble finding us in here, but now the entire city is under high alert.'_

Ezra is just glad he can crawl through the vents with Sabine on his back. It makes it easier for him to move without constantly having to drag her. He finds the spot they came in, but before he can look outside, he hears a squad of stormtroopers investigating the open vent, shining a light on it. _'Ok so I guess we can't get out this way.'_ He manages to find his way to the roof and pulls the sleeping Sabine out of the vents. He recalls what Sabine told him with the injectors...

 ***Just two days before***

"So the more severe the attack the better it works?" Ezra asked Sabine. They were cuddling in Sabines bunk after a hard day of training.

"Yeah. If it's severe enough, it should put me to sleep, but if it's mild, but still uncontrollable, then it would just make me a bit drowsy." Sabine explains.

"I suppose that's ok," he says while running his hand through Sabine's white and purple hair.

"Let's just hope we never have to use them during an op," Sabine points out.

"Yeah, that would be bad." He says laughing a bit.

 ***Back to real time***

 _Well, at least it's working,_ Ezra thinks to himself. _Now, how are we supposed to get back to the ship?_

* * *

Well here's Chapter 5. It's a lot longer than all my other chapters, but I couldn't help it. Good news is I know how to start the next chapter so I should be working on that once this is up. But anyway I hope you all liked it.

Will Ezra and Sabine make it back to the _Starbird_ , or will they be caught? We'll find out in Chapter 6.

 **I do NOT own any of the characters. They rightfully belong to Disney and LucasArts.**


	6. Fight for Survival

**Injured Chapter 6**

* * *

 **Chapter Prologue**

Ezra and Sabine just barely escapes the Imperial Data complex, but they still have an entire city to navigate through. With Sabine still knocked out from her sedative, Ezra is forced to carry her on his back, every once in awhile setting her down to hide or to fight. Eventually, Sabine does wake up, but only to see Ezra get shot.

 **End Chapter Prologue**

* * *

"Sir!" an Imperial Stormtrooper reports to his CO. "There's no sign of the rebels in or around the Data Complex. We checked the Data Core and found that data file 74855 is missing."

"What?!" the CO yells. "This makes things even more a priority."

"Sir, if you don't mind me asking, what is File 74855?" the trooper asks.

The officer glares at the trooper, "That file has highly classified information. That's all you should know, captain."

"Sir, yes sir.!" the captain yells, giving his CO a crisp salute.

"We can't let that file get into Rebel hands..." he ponders the situation. " Put the city on lockdown. Extend your troop's search perimeter 2 klicks. If nothing comes up, double check the area. If nothing still comes up then add another 2 and so on," he orders.

"Yes sir. Right away."

 ***With Ezra and Sabine***

Ezra is leaning against a wall for support as he tries to carry an unconscious Sabine on his back. It starts to get sore so he is forced to drag her. He throws her arm around his neck and hangs onto it while placing his other hand around her back and on her abdomen to keep her from falling over.

"Damn, can this get any worse?" Ezra complains. Just then, he hears a patrol coming up on his position. "I just had to say something, didn't I." He finds a small opening between some buildings and sets Sabine in it first. However, he realizes there's not enough room for him to hide, so he has to find another spot. _'And it just keeps getting worse'_ he complains in his mind. The troopers are getting closer. _I'm running out of time.'_

He starts to consider using his lightsaber, but he doesn't want to make himself a more valuable target either. Lucky for him, Sabine made him bring his blaster pistol before they left Yavin 4. He pulls it out and hides behind a small corner, too small to hide completely but enough for some cover. The troopers turn the corner and stop.

"Sir, footprints." one of the troopers say, pointing at the fresh prints Ezra made. _'Just great.'_ Ezra thinks to himself. Before the patrol could discover Sabine's small space, Ezra pokes around his small corner and fires a shot at the Imps. Immediately they all turn towards him and start firing. Ezra tries to fire back back, but with all the fire he is taking, he can't look around to aim. Instead he uses the Force to tell him where they are and very slowly, one by one, he takes out the troopers. Many of them are wounded, but alive while a few weren't so lucky. He retrieves Sabine and carefully, and quietly, continues his painful journey through an Imperial filled city.

 ***Back with the Imperial Commander***

"Sir, one of our patrols were attacked by a single rebel in Sector 4," the Imperial captain reports. "Many of the patrol are wounded, but alive."

"And for the rest of the patrol?" the CO asks.

"They didn't make it, sir. The survivors report that this rebel fired at them with insane accuracy without even showing his face."

"So he was firing blind and still took out an entire patrol? It doesn't sound like luck to me," the CO ponders what he was just reported.

"Send an extra patrol to Sector 4 and all surrounding sectors immediately."

The stormtrooper captain salutes, "Yes sir."

 ***Now to Ezra and Sabine***

Last thing Sabine remembers, is telling Ezra that it's time to go. But then her vision changes. Now she sees a building blow up... with Ezra next to it. She starts to scream for Ezra. Screaming at him that he can't die. Then her vision changes again, but this time she sees Ezra holding her in his arms, his face slightly pale from worry. She hears something like a large crowd trying to kill a bunch of cargo crates, then instant darkness. She can't see, feel, or hear anything. _Am I dead? Did I get shot? No.. I can't be dead._ She notices her hearing returns a little, but then fades. Same with her vision. She saw, and heard, a lot of blaster fire, and Ezra fighting off what seems to be a lot of stormtroopers. Before she could do anything, she passes out again. _I think the sedative works a little too well._ Her vision returns a little bit again and sees nothing but the ground. It looks like it's slowly moving until she realizes Ezra is dragging her along. She can feel his warm hand on hers, the warmth of his shoulders on her arm, and his arm around her waist. She really wants to wake up, but she can't, no matter how hard she tries. She then recalls her appointment with the doctor.

"With a severe attack, the sedative will work harder, which means you could be knocked out for a half hour to an hour... at least."

 _Great. Ezra has to fight alone for a half hour to an hour... at least._ This thought about broke her heart. She hated feeling useless, especially around Ezra.

Being careful not to kick anything that could attract attention, Ezra looks around a corner, looking for any Imperials that could be in the area. So far it was clear of anybody. Yet again it was the middle of the night so it made sense. He turned around and knelt next to a still sleeping Sabine. "How long are you going to be like this?" he asked, brushing a hair away from her face. Her breathing was still normal, so that was a good sign. Ezra put his head on hers and whispered, "I'll get us out of here. I promise." He knew she most likely couldn't hear him, but he did see a small smile form on her face so either she heard him or is having a good dream.

Then, Ezra heard a faint sound. He listened some more and realized whatever he heard was radio static. A lot of radio static, and it was getting closer, fast. If he was going to fight for the third time that night, he would have to make sure Sabine was in a safe spot. He found a building near them that was abandoned.

 _That will have to do for now_ Ezra thought to himself. He carried Sabine to the building. It looked like it's been abandoned for a while. He managed to get inside and carefully laid Sabine down. He had to find something soft to lay her head on. He couldn't use himself because it was likely the stormtroopers would check this building. He then moved Sabine to a corner and sat next to her. Her head fell to one side and was resting on the wall, so she seemed pretty comfortable. The sound of static grew louder, so Ezra moved to another corner. If the troopers were to peek inside, he would keep their attention away from Sabine.

Just as one trooper was about to peek inside, Ezra threw a Jedi mind trick at the patrol, making them think something moved behind them. Ezra snuck outside and hid just around the corner. He waited a few seconds, then walked out.

"Hey!" he yelled at the patrol. "I heard you guys were looking for a couple rebels." All the troopers raised their weapons. Ezra raised his hands, "Woah, guys is that really necessary?" he was trying to get them to believe that he was only helping, but so far they weren't buying it.

"You're coming with us," one trooper said.

"Yeah, about that," Ezra began, "I'm not going anywhere." He drew his pistol and shot two troopers before they could react. _This group is a lot bigger than the other two_ , he realized. After two minutes of fighting, Ezra could barely poke his head out from his cover. The patrol he was fighting actually doubled in size in two minutes, which was ridiculously fast.

 _Really good thing they have bad aim._ Eventually, Ezra was firing his blaster so much is started to overheat.

"No. No no NO! NOT NOW!" he yells with frustration. At this rate, neither him nor Sabine could make it out... unless he used his lightsaber. Ezra closed his eyes and felt the Force flow through him. Then he stood up and took a step over his bit of cover. The stormtroopers stopped firing in confusion. But that confusion soon turned into fear when they saw the green blade light up the area. All the troopers started to panic a little, but for them, it was either die in battle right here, or die a traitor's death by the Empire.

They all started firing at the young Jedi, but he easily deflected every bolt right back at them. Some hit the troopers, some flew wide, each one deflected. Ezra was starting to think they could make it out after all, but somehow, a trooper flanked him and took a shot.

Sabine was starting to wake up, finally. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, wondering where she was. Then she realized that she was alone. She was about to panic again when she heard the blaster fire... and the sound of a lightsaber deflecting those blasters. She slowly stood up and looked out a window. What she saw shattered her heart. Ezra was facing an entire unit of stormtroopers, alone. One of the soldiers was flanking him, but Ezra didn't seem to notice. She started fumbling with her weapons, but she was too late. The lucky Imperial shot Ezra and he fell to the ground. Time seemed to stop for Sabine. She could feel the blood drain from her face. However, this didn't trigger a panic attack, which was a surprise. Instead, Sabine just walked out of the building, almost like she was in a trance.

A trooper took notice and aimed his rifle at Sabine and ordered her to stop. She did just that, but she wasn't going down without a fight. She's already lost too many people she loved and she was not about to lose Ezra. In a flash, Sabine drew her pistols and shot the trooper that held her at gunpoint. The trance-like attitude gone and replaced by anger. All the other troopers turned their attention to her, just to be met with blaster fire from the Mandalorian. The Imps tried to keep up with Sabine, but she was faster with any type of weapon. Without stopping her continuous blaster fire, she holstered one pistol and threw a 'miracle' at the group of troopers.

 _Well I guess there's no point in holding back_ she thought to herself. She activated her jetpack and took aim. She fired a rocket from her jetpack straight into a power generator, blowing it and any stormtrooper unlucky enough to be standing near it to pieces. _These guys don't know the meaning of spacing do they._ Suddenly, she felt a painful jolt in her shoulder. She looked over and saw part of her armor was smoking. The same stormtrooper that shot Ezra was 5 feet from her and still approaching. She backed up, but also kept her gun up at him. The rest of the troops took this chance to tackle Sabine to the ground.

They pinned her to the ground and started to put her in cuffs. They were about to drag her away when something unexpected happened. One of the troops collapsed, his armor with a smoking hole in his back. The rest of them started directing their attention to Sabine when another soldier suddenly fell. No one knew what was going on, and some of the soldiers started to panic. Another soldier fell. Then another, and another. All with a smoking black hole in their armor.

Ezra saw Sabine being dragged away. That's the first thing he saw when he came back to consciousness. He picked up his blaster and took a shot at a trooper. Then another. Somehow, none of them knew what was happening. He took that chance to stand up. His shoulder was killing him. He kept running from cover to cover, clutching his right shoulder. He was trying to make the illusion there were more rebels there. The troopers didn't know what was happening.

Sabine took their confusion as a chance to continue fighting back. She jumped and swung her arms under her legs, switching their position from behind her, to in front. She grabbed a stormtrooper's blaster and kicked him. The trooper fell back, losing his grip of his rifle. Sabine instantly pulled off a spin kick and knock out the trooper. The Imperials were in disarray. She searched the trooper and managed to get the cuffs off. Sabine was fighting her way back to Ezra, this time considering using her dark saber. But with all the confusion, She could barely keep track of him. He kept running around the Imperial soldiers and shooting them one by one. Finally, she catches up to him, but she doesn't have time to get emotional. The stormtroopers were starting to regroup. Ezra re-holstered his blaster and ignited his lightsaber. Sabine pulled out her twin blaster pistols, having recovered them from one of the fallen troopers.

The stormtroopers started to retreat, having most of their forces decimated by a Jedi and a Mandalorian. After the pair made it to a dark alleyway, Sabine practically tackled Ezra. She was crying into his good shoulder.

"Sabine..." Ezra whispered.

"I thought I lost you..." Sabine sobbed. "I saw you get shot. I thought you... that you..." She couldn't finish the sentence, but Ezra knew what she meant.

He wrapped his arms around her, comforting her.

"I'm sorry," he began. "I should have just stayed out of that fight."

After what seemed like forever, Sabine stopped crying. The pair didn't move an inch since they entered the alley. Ezra was making sure the Empire wasn't headed back here anytime soon, and Sabine just kept him in a tight grip, as if she's keeping him from leaving her. She was nuzzling his neck, but they heard walkers headed in their direction.

"Sabine, we have to go," Ezra warned.

She stayed quiet, but nodded. They had to make it out of the city, and if Ezra was correct, they were no more than a klick from the border now. In order for prevent to Empire from tracking them to their ship, they have to cross the borders in any other direction other than the way they came in, throwing them away from their ship.

Fortunately, they found a couple Imperial speeders, there riders nowhere to be seen.

"You know how to disable the tracker for this speeder right?" Ezra asks.

Sabine only smile, but faintly. "Of course." They sabotaged the first speeder, and disabled the tracker on the other. For once, something was looking good for them. They sped off, headed the completely other direction from the _Starbird_. Soon, they made it to the border and Ezra slowed down. Dawn was breaking and soon the sky would be full of light. Ezra checked on Sabine, who was holding onto him for dear life. However, she seemed like she was sleeping.

"How can you be sleeping after everything that just happened?" he quietly asks. There was no response, except for a gentle sigh. Ezra had to smile, but that smile disappeared at the sound of TIE fighters flying nearby. He quickly turned the speeder to go off the road and into the tall grass. _It would screw up the engines, but it's either this or nothing._

After a half hour of driving the speeder through the tall grass, the engine finally choked itself out. It was early morning, now. Ezra got off the speeder, and tried to wake Sabine. "No... Ezra..." she mumbled, but there was a hint of fear in her quiet voice. Ezra new what she was dreaming about now. He started shaking her shoulder.

"Sabine, wake up."

Sabine jumps a little, with a gasp. At first there's fear in her eyes, as she looks around.

"Rise and shine," Ezra grins. Sabine starts to relax and gets off the now dead bike.

"Where are we?" she asks with a yawn.

"I think we are about halfway to the ship. We had to take a detour to the other side of the city."

"So the Empire couldn't guess where the ship was? Smart." She then notices the wound in Ezra's right shoulder and she froze. "E-Ezra... your shoulder..."

"It's not bad," he says slowly rubbing it. Sabine takes his hand and moves it away from the wound.

"Stay still," she says as she pulls out her medkit. She disinfects the wounds and flushes out any stray clothing or burned skin. She then applies a bacta patch on his shoulder and carefully wraps it with sterile cloth. Ezra winces while she works.

"Hold still," Sabine orders. She finishes dressing the wound and looks up into Ezra's blue eyes. Ezra stares into Sabine's eyes as well, relief flowing through with injured shoulder. "When are you going to stop risking your life for me?" she asks.

Ezra doesn't take one second to think about an answer. "Never."

Sabine throws her arms around his neck, careful not to bump his shoulder, and gives him a very passionate kiss. She puts her emotions into that kiss, and Ezra deepens it.

Sabine doesn't want to stop, but they are still in enemy territory and can't stay much longer. "Ezra... we should probably keep going."

Ezra nods in agreement, "We are about 5 klicks away from the ship. We have to hurry if we're going to get away without any more trouble."

The two love birds continue their painful journey, back to their ship.

5 klicks away, low on rations, no transportation, and no energy. Ezra feels he's about to pass out from exhaustion, but Sabine, who had a small nap on the way out of the city, not to mention that hour long nap from the sedatives, was slightly refreshed. She was supporting Ezra as they walked, since he hasn't slept since the night before. They stop at a pile of rocks to rest. Sabine is exhausted, but whatever she feels, Ezra feels twice as much.

"Ezra... you still with me?" Sabine asks, trying to keep Ezra awake.

"I don't know how much longer I can stay awake, Sabine," Ezra explains. He looks like he's about to pass out any second.

"You have to stay awake. I... I don't think I can make it to the ship if you pass out."

"I know," he says, his voice losing strength. It's obvious he isn't going to be able to stay awake at this point.

"Ezra, don't you dare..." Sabine starts to say when she sees Ezra struggling to keep his eyes open. Her voice was shaky with fear. It wasn't another panic attack, she didn't want to be left alone again.

"Don't worry, Sabine. I'm... right... _here_ ," with that he starts to fall over, but Sabine catches him.

"Ezra? Ezra!," she yells slapping him to wake him up, but he doesn't. He's out cold. She pulls him close so he's leaning on her and not on the hard rocks. _If he can carry me while I'm sleeping, then I can do the same thing,_ she thinks to herself. She tries to pick him up, but it's difficult for her. She eventually manages to get his arm around her shoulders and her arm around his waist.

Sabine was dragging Ezra for the entire day, but barely managed to gain one kilometer closer to the ship, if the Empire didn't find it by now. She doesn't know how she didn't pass out herself, but she could feel her consciousness slowly start to slip. She stumbled and fell, dragging Ezra down with her. She can't stay awake much longer now.

"I could really use some caf right about now. What do you think, Ezra?" she asks mostly to herself. Just then, her vision starts to grow darker with every second until everything was completely dark.

* * *

Well this is a bit surprising for me. I was planning they'd get back to the ship by now, but this chapter is getting a little long. So I might as well add two more Chapters. (I like even numbers and can't stand odd numbers)

For those who don't exactly know, a _'Klick'_ is a military term for _'Kilometer'._ For example: When Ezra says, "We are about 5 _klicks_ away from the ship," it means they are 5 _kilometers_ away, or 3.10 miles away. Every Kilometer is .62 miles. (Got a bit carried away here)

Sorry if everything seemed a bit biased for the characters, I'm still relatively new to writing. Any suggestions to fixing my writing will be good. Also I am trying to follow suggestions as much as I can so keep them coming.

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters in this story. Those rights belong to Disney and LucasArts**


	7. The Hunt is On

**Injured Chapter 7**

* * *

 **Chapter Prologue**

The Chase is On! Ezra and Sabine find out the Empire followed their trail and is hot on their heels. They know if they stop to rest one more time it would be over for them. They start getting some space between them and the stormtroopers, when Sabine trips and fractures her leg, slowing them down dramatically.

 **End Chapter Prologue**

* * *

Ezra wakes up first and sees nothing but stars.

 _How long was I out?_ He wonders to himself. He was about to ask Sabine, only to find her sleeping on his shoulder, her hand on his chest. He checks the scanner and notes that they were now 4 klicks from the _Starbird_.

He looks at Sabine in awe. Then he notices the damage to the armor pad on her shoulder, a large black hole in the middle of the '5'. _She's going to be pissed once all this is over_. Sabine lets out a sigh in her sleep.  
 _She looks so peaceful. It's a shame I'm going to have to wake her up_. He looks back at the stars. There shouldn't be this many stars out when they're so close to the city, but considering that Sabine blew up a major power generator it made sense.

Sabine suddenly sits up with a gasp. She looks around and doesn't see anything. It's completely dark out. She hears Ezra say something to her.

"Morning. Or should I say 'Good Night?'"

Sabine is silent, looking a little confused. "W-What happened?"

"I don't know anything except the fact you dragged me a solid kilometer from where I... where I must have passed out on you," he said a bit sheepish. "Sorry about that."

"It's alright," Sabine said, a little red herself. "What time is it? It was morning when I must have passed out myself."

"Judging from the position of the stars, and the moon, I'd say about 2300."

Sabine swore quietly. "That means we've been sleeping an entire day!"

"I know. We were supposed to be on our way back to Yavin by now."

Sabine winced at the realization. "I'm... I'm so sorry. If I didn't start to panic we wouldn't be in this situation..." She starts to tear up. "I-I blew our cover... I got us into this mess."

"Sabine..."

"I'm the reason you're hurt, Ezra. I'm the reason we're... that we're..."

Ezra slaps her, "SHUT UP!" he yells. "You are NOT the reason we're here right now so STOP beating yourself up for this! NONE of this is your fault, understand?"

Sabine stares at him in shock. "E-Ezra, I..." she falls into his arms, sobbing. "I'm sorry Ezra... I...I can't..."

"Sabine..." he sighs. "It's alright. None of it is your fault."

"You don't get it! I was the one who placed those charges, the night you almost died! I was the one who alerted the Imperials to our presence in the Data Complex! I was the one who let you get hurt!" There's a lot of hurt in her voice. "I can't keep doing this to you! I- I... I can't believe you, Ezra! 'Not your fault' you say, but the truth is, it's ALL my fault. I can't let you... you can't..." She can't finish her sentence, but her words stung like a bee sting. She completely breaks down on Ezra's shoulder, letting all of her emotions out.

 _Sabine..._ Ezra is completely stunned at her outburst. She's taking all the blame for this and refuses to take anything else. _She truly believes all this is her fault..._ Ezra doesn't know what else to say other than "I love you, Sabine."

Her eyes widen at Ezra's words. She stops crying and looks deep into his eyes. Now she is at a loss for words. _All this time I caused him pain and he still loves me?_

Ezra places a hand on Sabine's cheek and smiles. "Remember this: No matter what happens, whether you blame yourself for causing trouble or not, I will always love you." With that he kisses Sabine with a never ending passion. Sabine returns the kiss, all her anger and sadness dissipating.

Sabine pushes Ezra on his back, kissing him like she's never kissed him before. The two are completely unaware of anything other than each other. She lets herself fall into Ezra as he sits up, supporting himself with his arms. He nibbles on her lip for a moment, then starts kissing her jawline, then her neck. Sabine throws her head back, loving every second of their little moment. Ezra starts to gently rub her back with his fingertips, sending chills up her spine.

Sabine starts to nibble on his ear, and Ezra continues kissing the base of her neck. There was always a sexual tension between them since they started dating, but now that tension switched to action. Sabine pushes Ezra back down on his back and she falls on top of him, every inch of her body against his. Sabine then starts to nibble on his lips. They want to go all the way, but they both know, even in their entranced state, that they can't do that where they are.

 ***Ten minutes later***

Sabine is cuddling with Ezra, as they start to calm down from their makeout session. Both of them are breathing heavily, but are smiling, staring into each other's eyes.

"I love you, too" Sabine says, referring to what Ezra said before they starting making out. Ezra smiles and gives Sabine a quick kiss on the lips again. Sabine deepens the kiss for a moment. Then they hear a loud noise just behind them. They both jump to their feet, instantly alert. Sabine puts on her helmet and zooms in her visual to see what's happening.

"Oh no..." She starts.

"What is it?" Ezra asks.

"It's the Empire... 500 meters and closing, fast."

She grabs Ezra's hand, "We have to go, now!" With that, they both start running north, the general direction of the _Starbird_.

"How did they find us?" Ezra asks, with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"They must have followed our tracks!" She explains. "We were in so much of a hurry to get out of there, we forgot to cover our tracks. Now it's a bit too late."

They both sped up to a full sprint, trying to outrun the Imperials.

"If we stop to rest one more time, it's all over," Sabine points out to Ezra. He nods in full agreement. It's now or never.

The two eventually slow to a walk, but keeps it quick. Sabine takes the time to turn around and check the distance between them and the Empire's search party.

"We've increased the gap by a couple hundred yards. We should be safe to walk, but not too slow." She suggests, taking her helmet off.

"Not going to argue against that," Ezra says, slightly out of breath.

As the two love birds walk, they exchange glances, causing them to blush for some odd reason.

Ezra is the first to speak. "Back there was, pretty exciting if you ask me."

Sabine turns red. "Yeah, it was..."

Ezra stops walking looking at Sabine. "Are you ok?"

She also stop walking and looks straight into Ezra's eyes. "I.. I'm sorry for yelling at you. You're right... about everything." She looks away for a moment while she said this. "Thank you," She adds with a smile.

Ezra returns the smile, "Anything for you, my dear."

Sabine blushes, and closes the gap between them, giving him a huge hug.

But that moment was interrupted by the terrifying sight of a flare, revealing the AT-DPs and Imperial infantry rapidly advancing on their position. Ezra and Sabine look at each other, both of them silently telling the other that they should keep moving.

They start to walk again as another flare shows up just off to their right, then to their left.

"Karabast!" they say at the same exact time. They break out in a full sprint, trying to stay ahead of the Imperials.

Ezra sees a small glare in the distance, approximately 2 klicks ahead of them, just at their 11 O'clock. _Starbird._

Ezra taps Sabines arm, pointing to the ship. She is filled with relief at the sight, but with the Empire right behind them, they can't stop to celebrate.

They start running straight for the ship. When they close within one click of the ship, Sabine suddenly trips and hits the ground, her leg striking something hard. She could tell right away her leg was probably broken at most. She yells in pain from the impact, her arm also dislocated. When she fell, not only did her leg hit something, but she also landed on her shoulder.

Ezra stops running, and upon seeing Sabine has fallen and is screaming with pain, he runs right back to her and kneels beside her.

"Sabine, what is it?" he yells.

Sabine winces in severe pain, "My leg," she says through clenched teeth. "I think it's broken."

Ezra tries to patch her up, but she stops him, "There's no time. You can do it on the ship."

Ezra nods, the blood drained from his face. When he lifts her up, she starts yelling in pain. "Ezra.. not that arm..."

"What's wrong with your arm?"

"I think it's dislocated..."

"Then we'll just have to put it back in place."

Sabine realizes what he starts to do, "Nononono Ezra? Not right no- AAAAAHHHH," she screams in pain as Ezra puts her arm back where it's supposed to be.

"There I think I got it."

Sabine is crying from the pain, "ah... that... that really, really hurt, Ezra," She says grimacing.

"Come on, we have to get moving, NOW!" Ezra says. The stormtroopers heard the painful screams and are running right for them.

Ezra picks up Sabine, bridal style and runs for the ship. By now, the stormtroopers are within firing range.

"Sir, over there!" one trooper yells, pointing to the fleeing rebels.

"All units, open fire!" the captain orders.

Ezra uses the Force to run as fast as he can, he has to get to the ship and get it airborne.

"Sabine, there's a switch on my belt to open the ramp. Can you reach it?"

"I... I think so," she replies, her breathing labored. She finds the switch and hits it, opening the _Starbird's_ ramp.

Ezra runs up the ramp and quickly gets Sabine strapped onto the medical table.

"I will be right back."

"Ezra? Don't lea- AHH!" she screams from the pain in her leg.

Ezra runs into the cockpit, and immediately gets the engines started. He can see the stormtroopers closing in fast. He quickly closes the ramp and flips some switches.

"Hang on, Sabine," he yells through the ship's intercom. "This is going to be a very rough takeoff." He slams the throttle forward and pulls back on the controls. The _Starbird_ scrapes along the ground as it tries to takeoff. Ezra can hear Sabine screaming in pain from the shaking. _Hang in there, Sabine. We're almost there!_

Finally the Kom'rk-class fighter throws itself into the air, breaking the sound barrier in the process, and soars through the atmosphere, straight towards space. Ezra sees a Star Destroyer headed in his direction, so he has to make his jump calculations quick. The ship shakes as Imperial TIE fighters strafe the vessel.

Sabine starts to scream more, but Ezra can sense she is about to pass out. The navi-computer beeps, telling Ezra the calculations are complete. He jumps the _Starbird_ into hyperspace, but not before scrambling his jump calculations, so the Empire couldn't trace where he's headed.

Finally out of danger for the first time in days, Ezra sighs in relief. _We made it. We actually made it._ He heads back to the small medical bay.

"Sabine! Are you still awake?" he asks scared.

Sabine tries to glare at him, but her eyes show relief. "Are we... Are we safe?"

"Yes, we're safe." He notices she is drenched in sweat. He grabs some cool towels and lays them over her head. "Try to relax. I'm going to take a look at your leg." He activates the Medical Hologram and instantly, a holographic droid appears.

"How can I help you, sir?" the holographic droid asks.

"Sabine's hurt. She tripped and hit something... she thinks her leg is broken."

"I'll take a look at it, sir. I'll contact you once I'm finished."

"Thanks." He holds Sabine's hand reassuringly. "Hang in there, Sabine."

"Don't have to worry about me anymore, love. I'm just glad we're finally safe," she says with a smile. But that smile turned into a wince very quickly.

"I'll be in the cockpit," he tells the hologram.

He walks out of the med bay and sighs, "I should have been there to catch her..." Before he could beat himself up for it, he saw Sabine in his mind.

 _"It's not your fault. I wasn't looking where I was going," she would say_. Ezra just sighs, worried.

After what felt like an eternity, the hologram contacted Ezra.

"Sir, report to the Med Bay," it said.

Ezra quickly got up and ran to the medical bay. When he entered he saw Sabine, sitting on the edge of the bed. She smiled when she saw him.

Ezra smiled back. "How is she, doc?"

The hologram explained, "Her shoulder was indeed dislocated, but it looks like you put it back correctly, but it's going to be sore for a few days. Until then, just keep it wrapped up." A door opened, revealing a shelf full of arm slings.

"And her leg?" Ezra asks.

"It is not broken as she first thought, but it does have multiple fractures. You will need to soak her leg in a Bacta tank and keep it wrapped with Bacta patches. I suggest she doesn't walk on it for about a week at most."

"Thanks, doc."

"Pleasure being in your service, sir." the hologram said before it dissipated.

Ezra walks over to Sabine, sits down next to her and rests his forehead to hers. Sabine reaches for his hand and holds on to it.

"I- I'm sorry, Sabine," he says. "I should have been there to catch you.."

"Hey," she interrupts. "Like you told me earlier, it's not your fault."

Ezra grows silent for a moment.

Sabine leans closer, "If anything I wanted to thank you." Ezra's heart skips a beat at those words. "Thank you for not giving up on me when I gave up on myself." She gives him a passionate kiss. When they pull away, Sabine looks into his beautiful blue eyes and smiles. "Maybe you should help me wrap up my arm, and my leg," she says with a small laugh. Ezra laughs with her and picks up a medical sling from the shelves. He helps Sabine strip her armor and part of her bodysuit to apply the patches. Ezra blushes realizing he's never seen Sabine like this. Of course she was wearing something, so she wasn't completely naked.

After they got the shoulder wrapped up, he starts working on the leg. He applies multiple Bacta patches along her leg and wrapped it up. When they were finished, he helped get Sabine back into her body suit. She turns to look at Ezra and places her good hand on his cheek. Then slides it so it's resting on the back of his neck. She buries her face in his neck.

"That was one hell of a mission wasn't it?" she jokes.

"Sure was."

He rests his forehead to Sabine's and they sit in the med bay for a couple more minutes, enjoying the quiet.

Ezra's wrist comm starts beeping: One minute until they arrive at Yavin.

He helps Sabine get to the cockpit. After she gets strapped to the copilot seat, Ezra takes his place in the pilot's seat.

"Ready?" he asks.

Sabine snickers at him, "Do I really have to answer that?" she asks sweetly.

He grins, "Not really. Here we go."

He pulls back on the hyperdrive's throttle and the ship drops out of hyperspace, right in front of Yavin 4.

 ***Currently in Yavin's flight tower***

"Sir, a ship just dropped from hyperspace. It's headed right for us," an officer reports to the Tower's commander.

"Set the base on Alert Status," he orders.

"Yes sir!"

*The hanger bays*

 _"All hands on Alert! Repeat, all hands on Alert!"_

 ***Back on the _Starbird_ ***

"Attention unknown vessel, identify yourself immediately!"

Ezra grins, "Aw did they forget about us already?"

Sabine cracks up at the rhetorical question.

Ezra responds to the Flight Tower, " _Starbird_ to Yavin Base, requesting clearance for landing."

The operator respond, sounding very embarrassed, "Commander Bridger! I'm sorry about that, just standard procedure."

"No worries. Transmitting clearance codes."

A click is heard from the other side, "Clearance code accepted. Proceed to Hangar Bay 5. Final approach looking good."

"Acknowledged flight tower." Ezra lands the _Starbird_ in it's designated landing bay. That's when Sabine just blows up with laughter.

"Did you hear his reaction? That was beyond hilarious!" she says, still laughing.

Ezra is laughing, too. "' _I'm sorry about that, just standard procedure.'"_ The two laugh with both at the surprise of the Flight commander and with relief.

They're finally home.

 ***Two hours after Ezra and Sabine land at Yavin 4***

Sabine is sitting on a crate watching the sunset when Hera walks up.

"Sabine? What happened?"

Sabine looks over at Hera, "Oh uh... I tripped and fell as we were... running..." she explains.

"Running from what exactly?"

"Imperials... I may have accidentally alerted them to our presence right after we got the data."

"That's unlike you, Sabine. What exactly happened?"

"Really, really bad panic attack. I'm just glad Ezra was there to inject the sedative, granted he had to fight alone for an hour.. " She left out the part where she thought Ezra died.

"So you ended up running for your lives, basically, and in the process, broke your leg and dislocated your right arm?"

"Fractured my leg, but yeah pretty much. Ezra already took the data to central command. And.. we stole another something," Sabine said with a grin.

"And what exactly did you take this time?"

"Data on a new TIE Defender."

Hera's eyes grew wide. "TIE Defender data? That's wonderful!" She catches herself, then adds, "Sorry. I suppose I should let you relax for a while then."

"Bye Hera."

Sabine goes back to watching the sunset, and this time Ezra shows up.

"It's beautiful," he says, startling Sabine.

She blushes a little. She knows he was talking about the sunset, but something was telling her that's not all he was talking about.

"Mind if I join you?" he asks.

"Of course," Sabine replies, smiling.

Ezra sits next to Sabine and wraps his arm around her shoulders, being careful with the injured one. She leans into him, resting her head on his newly patched shoulder. Neither of them say a word for a few minutes, until Sabine clears her throat.

"Next time we go on a date, I'm choosing the location."

Ezra cracks up. "Not the next one you're not."

She looks at her boyfriend, "And why is that?"

Ezra grins, "Because our next date will be in the hangar."

Sabine stares at him confused, "What do you mean?"

"You're just going to have to wait until you can walk again," he says rubbing her injured leg, softly. Sabine slaps his chest playfully.

"Like I'm going to wait that long."

"Trust me you will love this one. It's a promise."

Sabine looks into Ezra's eyes.

"Ezra... I..." she begins, biting her lip nervously.

"What is it?"

"When you got shot, I thought I was going to lose you. I... I didn't know how I would live with myself if you... died," she confessed.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean... Y-You are.." _Why can't I just tell him already. We've been through so much together so why can't I speak?_

"I'm what?"

Sabine sighs with frustration. "You're everything to me, Ezra. You're my life, a part of me. Losing you would..." she forces out.

"Sabine..." Ezra gently rubs her back, comforting her. "I'm still here aren't I? Either way, I know what you mean."

Sabine smiles. "You do?"

"Always," he says giving her a passionate kiss.

Just then, Zeb's voice booms over the intercom.

"Ladies and gentlemen if you look over in Hangar 5 you will see Commanders Ezra Bridger and Sabine Wren making out on a cargo container. And one special message for the Commanders: Don't have too much fun!"

Ezra and Sabine both turn completely red, but they don't move away at all. The entire hangar was quickly filled with rebels curious with the announcement. Zeb probably spread a rumor that this was about to happen.

"Well this is very sudden... What's going on?" Ezra asks.

Sabine just looks at him giggling, "I think they caught onto our little secret." She then returns the kiss from earlier, sending a cheer from every single rebel in the base.

* * *

Chapter 7 everybody. In all honesty the ending for the chapter could have been better, but I had no clue how I was supposed to end it. Nevertheless it seems ok for now.

If there's anything I could improve on with my writing, please let me know.

Chapter 8 is likely going to be the last chapter for this particular story, but no worries. I plan to create a storyline that takes place right after all this.

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own any characters in this story. They rightfully belong to Disney and LucasArts**


	8. Best Days Ever

**Injured Chapter 8**

* * *

 **Chapter Prologue**

It's been one week since Ezra and Sabine returned to Yavin 4. One week since they almost died at the hands of Empire. Sabine is walking on her own again and is begging Ezra to show her his surprise, but he refuses to give in.

Central Command has given them another week off duty, Mostly because of the stressful mission they just returned from and partially because Hera wanted them to have a week to themselves.

 **End Chapter Prologue**

* * *

Sabine is sitting on her bunk, holding her paint applicator in her hand. She's trying to repaint her walls, again, but she can't think of any designs. She keeps thinking about the broken shoulder piece on her armor, and about Ezra. She keeps thinking about what he said to her when they were alone. His voice keeps ringing in her ears, _"...NONE of this is your fault, understand?"_

He believed in her when she lost all hope in herself, and that is something she doesn't know how to repay him for. There's nothing she can give him in return.

Her door chimes, snapping her out of her thoughts. "One moment!" she calls. She puts down her paint applicator and pushes her thoughts aside as she opens the door.

"E-Ezra..." she says, a bit startled. Why she is suddenly startled by his presence is a mystery to her.

"Hey. I was wondering if you were busy with anything, later," Ezra says, rubbing the back of his neck.

"No... why do you ask?"

"There's something I want you to do for me... I mean, if you want to" he says. It's obvious Sabine is not the only one nervous. Everything seemed different now that the entire rebel alliance knows their, not-so-secret, secret. Neither one of them can walk without getting attention.

"Which is?" Sabine asks curiously.

"I'm going to have to show you. Can you meet me in the hangars an hour from now?"

"Sure thing," she says with a smile. She also gives him a quick passionate kiss. They can't have any privacy anymore in public so whenever they want to kiss, it always has to be in private to avoid the comments. Sabine pulls away, but both of them are smiling.

"See you in an hour," she cooed.

Ezra grins. He can't wait to show Sabine what he has planned. He runs over to Hangar 5 to check on his ship.

"You guys almost done?" he shouts to Wedge and Hobby. They had been turning the _Starbird_ into a giant canvas for the past 2 hours.

"I think we got everything. Paint's all dry now, and we just finished washing all the dirt off of it," Wedge said. He volunteered to help get it ready.  
Ezra did not like the previous paint job for it and wanted Sabine to repaint it. He couldn't trust anybody else to help set this up other than Wedge and Hobby.

Ezra almost went blind by the sheer brightness of the light reflecting on the now all white ship. He also knew that Sabine was having trouble getting inspiration for her paintings and he thought this would give her a jumpstart.

"Thanks Wedge. Hera's probably wondering where her two best pilots are so you should get going."

"Don't worry about it. We're off duty. However, I am getting hungry." Wedge looks over to Hobby. "You hungry?"

Hobby sighs, "About fucking time! I thought I was going to die of starvation!"

"You ate while we worked." Wedge points out.

"Yeah well I feel like I haven't eaten in weeks"

Ezra just starts laughing. "What?" Hobby begins. "I really am hungry."

"Never doubted it," Ezra says.

"Right. Good luck with your little surprise," Wedge says with a wink. They walked out of the hangar, Hobby grumbling about food the entire time.

Ezra walks up to his ship and runs a hand over the hull. _This has to get Sabine's mind to click,_ he thought to himself.

Sabine is in her room, trying to figure out what Ezra is hiding. She started getting nervous just by thinking about him. _Really Sabine? You and Ezra have been dating for about a week or two, why are you getting nervous_? She doesn't know what to do. Her mind is full of confusion and she doesn't know why.

She looks at the time just then and she gasps. _Oh shit I'm going to be late._ In her rush to meet Ezra, she forgot that she didn't have her armor attached to her body suit. She runs into the hangar and sees Ezra sitting on a crate, watching the sun go down. He doesn't notice her at first.

"Ezra..." she starts, suddenly very nervous again.

"Hm?" He looks over and sees Sabine standing behind him. He opens his mouth to speak and realizes she's only wearing her body suit. His face turns red.

"H-Hey Sabine.."

"Am I late?"

"Actually I forgot what time it was... has it been an hour already?"

Sabine laughs softly, "Yes it has." Ezra then takes her hands and rests his head on hers.

"So..." Sabine starts. "What was it you wanted to show me, love?"

Ezra grins, "Follow me."

He leads her to Hanger 5 and stops. "Before we go in," he began. "I've noticed you've been kinda stuck with coming up with inspiration for your paintings. So..." he covers Sabine's eyes and opens the door, leading her inside.

"Ezra... what are you up to?" she asks suspiciously.

He stops walking and uncovers Sabine's eyes. "Open your eyes."

She opens her eyes, and they're instantly filled with surprise. "Ezra... y-your..." she stammers. She is completely speechless as she stares at the pure white _Starbird_. Already she starts thinking of so many designs, it almost overwhelms her.

"Well, you think you're up for it?" Ezra asks. Sabine takes a step forward, then another.

"Y-your s-ship..." She can barely talk. "Y... you did this.. f-for me?"

"It's all up to you. Anything you want to paint it, go for it. I never did like the old paint job... black and red is not my kind of style."

Sabine looks at Ezra, tears filling her eyes. "Ezra..." she says quietly. She tackles him and kisses him. Ezra didn't need his Force abilities to know she is overjoyed.

When they broke the kiss, Sabine tried to speak, "I... I need a lot of p-paint... and, um... applicators... and..." This was the first time Sabine forgot what she needs for her new project.

"Don't worry, I made sure you have everything you need." Ezra said, pointing to an open closet. It was full of all sorts of paints, applicators, nozzles, everything an artist would need.

"Do you... have a design in mind?" Sabine asks.

Ezra smiles, "I think you can come up with something." Sabine stares at him in confusion.

"Surprise me." He adds, noticing Sabine's confused look. She looks back at the ship, a design already thought out. Ezra could tell his surprise worked. He knew she couldn't think of anything to paint, and now he can literally see some gears turn.

"This is... going to take a while," she says, barely able to control her voice.

"Take as much time as you need," Ezra says. Sabine throws her arms around his neck and pulls him in for another, passionate kiss.

After 5 minutes of non-stop kissing, Sabine pushed Ezra out of the hangar bay, eager to get working on his ship. Ezra starts to chuckle.

"You said you wanted me to surprise you," she says softly.

"That I did," he grins. "Do your thing."

With that, the hangar door closes and Sabine rushes back to the ship and immediately starts painting. Ezra walks to the cafeteria and finds Wedge.

"Ezra," Wedge calls. Ezra sits at his table with a tray of food. "Did she like your surprise?" Wedge whispers.

"'Like' is an understatement. More like absolutely loved it. She pushed me out of the hangar so she can work."

Wedge shoots him a slightly confused look. "Why did she push you out?"

"She wants to surprise me, the same way I surprised her." Ezra explains.

"Oooh that makes sense," Wedge laughed. "Glad she enjoyed your gift. Otherwise that would be two hours wasted."

 ***To Sabine** *****

She finishes adding the first layer of paint on the _Starbird_ and smiles. _I really hope Ezra likes it when I'm done with it_ she thinks to herself.

She stand up from her kneeling position and stretches her back and legs. She realizes she's starting to get a bit tired, but she's not going to leave until she's done. She picks up her applicator and cleans it out, getting it ready for another set up paint.

Then she noticed the ship's ramp was open, probably from earlier. But still something seemed strange. She put her applicator back on her bench and walked up the ramp, into the ship. She noticed it was cleaner than the last time she was in it, which was just a week before. She heard beeping from the cockpit and she walked in to investigate.

A button was flashing on the console. Slightly afraid, she pushed the button and a holographic message appeared. It was Ezra.

 _"Sabine, I know how much pain I've put you in this past month,"_ the recording said. _"I know I've said this many times, but it was not your fault... It was mine and mine alone. Back on Lothal, when we were running for our lives, I was glad I had you with me. I couldn't trust anybody else but you. Even when you unconsciously alerted the Empire of our presence, and when you fractured your leg, I could not have asked for anybody else to be with me. You are everything to me, Sabine, and I want you to be happy. So, with that being said, I am giving you permission to go all out with painting my ship. My gift to you, to show you that you still have my trust. I love you, Sabine,"_ then the holographic Ezra grinned. _"Have fun painting my ship."_

The message disappeared, leaving the room dark. Sabine had tears in her eyes. "Ezra... I..."

She knew exactly what she had to do now. She ran out of the ship, picked up her applicator, and with the message repeating itself in her mind, she went straight back to work.

 ***Three hours later***

Ezra was lying in his bunk, trying to sleep. It has been four hours since Sabine started painting his ship at this point. He did tell her to take her time, after all, but staying up this late working is ridiculous.

His door suddenly opened, and somebody walked in. He opened his eyes, and felt the bed sink with some extra weight. Before he could react, he saw Sabine looking down at him. She looked exhausted. She collapsed onto his chest, and sighed.

"Sabine..."

"Hm?" she hummed sleepily.

"I can tell you've been busy," he chuckles. "You look like you had somebody throw paintballs at you."

Sabine smiled and turned her head so she was facing him. "Shut up, Ezra. I just finished your ship, and I'm too tired to clean up right now."

She passed out, exhausted. Ezra ran his hand through her hair, his other hand rubbing her back as she slept. Pretty soon he, too, fell asleep, with Sabine in his arms.

 ***The next morning***

"Ezra... Ezra, no..." Sabine mumbles in her sleep, waking Ezra. "Ezra... d-don't...(inaudible)"

"Sabine? Are you ok?" Ezra asks, not realizing she's sleep talking. Her breathing accelerates slightly and there's a hint of fear in her voice.

"Ezra... don't... y-you c-can't..." her voice breaks with fear.

"Sabine," Ezra tries to wake her up. "Sabine!"

She wakes up screaming, "NO!" She is breathing really fast, and Ezra can feel her heart beating faster than her breathing. She was just having a panic attack in her sleep.  
Sabine looks around the room, looking for Ezra. He rests his hand on hers and she instantly looks to him.

"It's ok, 'Bine. I'm here," he pulls her into a hug. "I'm here. I'm alright. It was only a dream."

Sabine sobs quietly into his shoulder, "It wasn't a dream, Ezra... It was real..."

"Sabine, don't do that to yourself. Remember what we've talked about."

Sabine couldn't stop shaking, her quiet sobs showing no sign of ending.  
After a few minutes, she gasps for air. Her breathing is finally under control, her pulse slowing to a normal rate. Slowly, she was able to recall the message Ezra made for her. She pulls away from the hug, slowly, and looks directly into Ezra's blue eyes.

"Ezra..." She sighs, relieved.

"Are you ok, Sabine? You seemed a bit freaked out and..." Sabine threw herself onto him, cutting him off with a passionate kiss. Ezra deepens the kiss, resting his hands on her waist. Their kisses soon gaining fervor and Sabine tries to take Ezra's shirt off.

"Sabine..." he begins. "Are you sure about this? What if somebody walks in?"

"I've never been more sure about this in my life, love." She then tries to strip out of her body suit, removing it only halfway, "And I'm sure nobody will walk in on us."

They continued making out for a while before Sabine suddenly stopped. She looked straight into his eyes again.

"I saw your message in your ship, Ezra," she says.

Ezra blushed, "I didn't think you would find it. I didn't exactly make it easy to see."

Sabine laughed, "Ezra Bridger, you should know that if something looks off, I investigate. I saw a light flashing in the ship."

"So are you're about done beating yourself up now?" he asked hopeful.

Sabine leaned closer to him, "It.. depends.." she whispered in his ear.

Ezra's heart starting beating faster, "Depends.. on what exactly?"

Sabine bit her lip, "I... I don't exactly know. I guess it depends on what else happens..." She looked back at Ezra. "I don't want to lose you, Ezra."

Ezra looked into her eyes, "You won't lose me. That's a promise."

Sabine looked back into his eyes, worried, "Ezra... you know you shouldn't make promises you... that can't..."

Ezra knew what she was trying to say. He pulled her close and gave her a reassuring kiss. At first, she was surprised, but she returned the kiss, eyes closed.

The conversation was replaced with another makeout session, only this time, Sabine wanted to go further than just kissing. She was just scared that Ezra wouldn't want to go that far. Ezra, however, knew she was holding back, and let her know that he wanted the same thing she did.

Sabine, taking the hint, started to remove her body suit completely, wearing only a bra and pants. Other than that, there was a sheet covering the two lovebirds.

Ezra rubbed her thigh as Sabine pinned him to the bed, more sitting on him than laying. She allowed Ezra to sit up a bit, so his back was to the wall. Sabine slid back onto his lap, kissing him passionately. She threw her head back as he started kissing her neck. She moaned softly, loving every second of their moment.

Then, there was a chime at the door, "Hey kid are you in there?" Zed called from the other side. Sabine quickly grabbed her pistols and, with them set to stun, shot the door controls, ensuring that the doors could not be opened.

"Woah!" Zeb yelled, surprised, having heard the stun shot hit near the door. "I'll take that as a 'Go away.'" With that he walked away.

Before Ezra could say anything, Sabine continued to kiss him. He knew now, that Sabine would not let anything interrupt them.

A few more minutes went by and the only thing the two of them were wearing at this point, was the bed sheet. However, the kissing was slower, as they were about finished making love. Both were still breathing hard, but also smiling, eyes closed and foreheads touching. Ezra fell on his back, Sabine following, wanting to cuddle.

Sabine was the first to speak, "Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum, Ezra."

Ezra only smiled, "I love you, too, Sabine." They both laughed as they realized what they just did.

"Sabine?" Ezra started.

"Hm?" she hummed, satisfied.

"You have to teach me how to speak Mandalorian."

Sabine laughed. "You think you're up for it?"

"Well, I did figure out how to say 'I love you' just by listening to you say so many times," Ezra replied with a grin.

"True, but I still had to tell you what it meant," she said back, with a winning smile.

"Ok, you got me there. But I can still learn. Also, it can give us a chance to speak to each other in public without anybody else knowing what exactly we are talking about," he pointed out.

Sabine smiled, loving the idea. "Also true. But first you have to say something to me, in my language."

Ezra laughed, "Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum."

Sabine's eyes widened, surprised he still knew how to say that. (I know she said it earlier, but it's HOW to say it she's surprised about. Also what is the actual language called? The translator says it's Mando'a, but I just want to be 100% sure)

Ezra smiled, knowing that he won that time. "Does that count?" he asked anyway.

Sabine smiled, blushing. "Still weird hearing a Jedi speaking Mandalorian." She laid her head back onto Ezra's bare chest. "Who knew that a Mandalorian would fall in love with a Jedi?"

"To be accurate, it was the Jedi who fell in love with the Mandalorian, first," Ezra remarked.

Sabine snickered, "You barely knew what a Jedi was when we met, dear."

"There's not much winning against you is there?"

"Nope, not really. It's not very often anybody, other than a Jedi, can beat a Mandalorian."

"Is that a challenge?"

"You wish, Master Jedi," Sabine said with a smirk.

The two started laughing when the door chimed again.

"Hey Ezra, Kanan's looking for ya," Zeb called.

"Right now?" Ezra yelled back.

"Yup. Jedi training and that sort of stuff."

Before Ezra could say anything, Sabine whispered into his ear, "First lesson: Haar'chak."

Ezra looked at her. "And what does that mean?"

Sabine giggled, "It means the very words you were about to say." Ezra's jaw dropped, surprised.

"Sabine, how did you know I was going to say that?"

"Because I know you, love," she laughed.

"Come on, Ezra! You're going to be late!" Zeb called through the doors comm again.

"Ok ok, I'm coming!" Ezra yelled.

Sabine and Ezra got out of bed and got dressed. Since Sabine's original black and grey body suit was still covered in paint, she was in her closet , trying to decide whether to wear her all black, tactical body suit, or a dark blue.

"Ezra, dear, which one should I wear?" she asked walking out with the two suits.

Ezra looked at both suits. "Either one works."

Sabine stuck her tongue out, "Very helpful." She decided to wear the black, tactical body suit. After putting it on, she attached her armor. If there was Jedi training, there would be some swordplay and she wanted in on it.

After they finished getting dressed, they finally opened the door to see Zeb still waiting for them.

"Well, it's about time you two came out," he said.

"You said Kanan was looking for me?" Ezra asked.

"Yeah he is. He told me to tell you to meet him at your usual spot."

"Thanks, Zeb."

Sabine punched Zeb in the arm. "That's for earlier."

"What exactly were you two doing?" he asked rubbing his arm.

"Just... talking." With that she ran after Ezra.

After 20 minutes of riding on a speeder, Ezra and Sabine finally made it to their normal training spot.

"Sorry I'm late, Master." Ezra called over to Kanan.

"I understand that you and Sabine have feelings for each other, and I'm happy for you two, but you can't be trying to skip training for a day in bed," he scolded.

Ezra and Sabine both turned red. "I... We..." Sabine and Ezra at the same time.

"Now if I remember correctly we were practicing Form III last time. You were doing great but I can sense you can do better," Kanan said.

"Y-Yes, Master." Ezra said. Sabine walked over to a supply crate and sat down, watching the two Jedi train.

"One," they did a downward block. "Two," another downward block. "Three," Upward block this time. This went on for a half hour before they finally finished going over the basics. They started to duel, with Ezra defending. Kanan didn't bother to count, but it didn't matter. They've been doing that ever since Ezra became his apprentice. Another half hour passed, then it was time for the blaster deflecting.

"Sabine," Kanan signaled Sabine to start firing her pistols at Ezra. Of course they were set to fire non-lethal blaster bolts.

Sabine fired one round, which was easily deflected. Two more rounds flew his direction. Also deflected.

"You can go all out with the blasters, Sabine. No need to start from the bottom," the blind Jedi master said.

Sabine grinned. She started firing her pistols, just like she would in a real fight. Of course, Ezra was able to deflect them all, but Sabine noticed something different. When she fired her pistols as fast as she possibly could, Ezra was forced to dodge the incoming bolts as well as deflect them. His eyes were closed, too. Sabine continued to fire.

Ezra stopped deflecting the rounds as firmly as he could, and started to spin and twirl the lightsaber. _'An automatic blaster wouldn't be able to get through'_ Sabine thought to herself.

Kanan noticed that Ezra has adopted another defense technique. (The Senseless spin (Extended) no idea what it's actually called)

Ezra every couple spins, turned his back as his lightsaber was spinning behind his back, then back around as his lightsaber spun to the front; two saber spins per side. There was still a flaw in the maneuver, but it was impressive to see and it was mesmerizing to Sabine. It took a while to realize that she stopped firing. Ezra was watching her, grinning. He knew what just happened.

Sabine fired three more shots, and Ezra spun the saber once in front of him, he spun around with the lightsaber spinning once behind his back now, then back in front. (It's hard to explain what he did and I can't find anything on this particular spin)

Sabine stares in awe from what she is seeing. Ezra wasn't doing anything like this while they were on Lothal, which means he's been practicing. But she was with him almost all day everyday, and all night every night.

"E-Ezra, where did you learn to do that?" Sabine asks.

Ezra shrugged, "I don't know. I just... know." He said just as confused.

"The Force is teaching you things you thought you couldn't do." As if he was sensing what Sabine was thinking, Kanan added, "No he wasn't training without you, Sabine. This is something he picked up from the Force."

"I've done things just as intense before, but this is new to me," Ezra says, switching his blade's mode to 'Training' so he could avoid cutting a limb off.

"Take three shots at me again," he said. Sabine did just that, but Ezra couldn't seem to deflect them the same way he did before.

"I was looking into your mind as you were doing that the first time, Ezra. I couldn't feel anything in your mind. It was completely empty. Which means the Force was working through you, enabling you to do that. It sounds... complicated, but with enough practice you will be able to replicate them." Kanan explained.

"Okay..." Ezra said, extremely confused now.

"Alright. Now for sparring," Kanan said, igniting his own lightsaber, blade set to 'Training'.

Without warning, Kanan lunged at Ezra, who jumped out of the way, but holding the blade at bay. There was a tension in the air for a moment before the two Jedi continued their spar. Sabine started to feel light headed, but realized she was holding her breath. She's seen Ezra and Kanan fight before, so she's not new to the spinning blades. But there's something about Ezra's elegance that just takes her breath away. The away his green lightsaber spins behind his back, then in front, knocking Kanan's out of the way before locking blades. Kanan, being the experienced Jedi as he is, was easily able to keep up.

Finally, their little spar ended... in another draw. Ezra was out of breath, as was Kanan, but neither one could outmatch the other as usual.

"Ezra," Sabine said, almost singing it. "I think it's about time."

"Time for what?" Ezra asked.

Sabine smiled as she ignited her dark saber. "A rematch."

Ezra grinned and held up his blade. Sabine did the same. It was customary for two people to show their respect to their opponent just before a duel.

Sabine took a step forward, knowing she couldn't be distracted by a blade. But as she did, Ezra started to slowing spin his lightsaber. He's not trying to distract her, just waiting for her to make her move. He started to spin his blade in a senseless spin, but slowly. However, the closer Sabine got, the faster the spin. He was obviously focusing on the Force so he could do this spin without injuring himself.

Soon, Sabine was only 4 feet from him and for good reason. Ezra was spinning his blade so fast at this point, it was almost like a spinning turbine engine on a speeder, only that turbine was glowing green. Sabine pointed her blade up, about ready to attack, but she hesitated. She stumbled a bit, and Ezra made his move. He spun the saber behind him one more time, and jumped over Sabine. He landed a half a meter behind her and before she could react, there was a green blade right next to her waist.

She looked over her shoulder in amazement and saw Ezra in a kneeling position, his lightsaber in reversed grip.

"Ezra, what ever happened to a fair fight?" she asked, still mesmerized by the move.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it," he said standing up, grinning.

They took their positions, only this time they were playing fair... or as fair as a Mandalorian and a Jedi could. Sabine attempted to fake a high attack and switched to a side attack to throw Ezra off guard, and succeeded. Ezra was caught completely off guard, but was able to dodge it in time. He looked straight at Sabine and grinned. He did a reverse X spin and jumped, doing a quick 360 in midair before landing at Sabine's feet and kicking her legs out from under her. He then spun on his hand and jumped back to his feet, before Sabine could kick his hand out from under him in retaliation.

He turned to the now focused Sabine, waiting for her move. She tried a roundhouse kick and using the momentum, spun her other leg around, nailing Ezra in the chest. He stumbled back a bit, trying not to fall over. He tried to slash at Sabine, but she dove to his feet and rolled behind him. She spun around reigniting her dark saber and attempted a slash at his back, but with one smooth motion, he spun his blade behind his back, knocking Sabine's sword out of her hand. He turned around and finished his little maneuver with a reversed basic spin, the blade pointed at Sabine.

"I win," Ezra said.

Sabine stood there amazed. "H-how did you..."

Ezra grinned, "I don't know. But that was fun."

Sabine smiled. The young Jedi learned how to outsmart the young Mandalorian. She ran over and tackled Ezra to the ground.

"Don't get cocky, love," she said to him. "It's not over yet."

Kanan clapped his hands. "Well done. You seem to know what you're doing. And as for you Sabine," he paused, then smiled. "You could learn a thing or two from Ezra." He said jokingly.

The rest of the day went very well for the two lovebirds. They had lunch, and Sabine was teaching Ezra how to speak Mando'a as they ate.

"Ok," Sabine said. "How do you say 'Hello, how are you today?'"

Ezra thought for a moment, "Su cuy'gar pehea cuyir gar... cuyir.. gar...ibi'tuur?"

Sabine applauded Ezra, "Yup, you're getting the hang of it."

Ezra smiled, "This might not be as hard as I thought."

"Oh you have no idea," Sabine laughed.

After lunch, Sabine took Ezra to see his newly painted ship.

"Alright... Ezra?"

"Ok I won't use the Force at all," Ezra promised.

"Good," she grabbed his hand and led him into the hangar.

"Ok... open," Sabine ordered.

Ezra opened his eyes and stared at the ship. His _Starbird_ , had a white belly, with a small tint of grey. The top of the ship looked like it was made of blue feathers, with some brown lining each of the 'feathers'. The wings had a similar design, only instead of brown, it was lined with a more golden paint. It took Ezra a moment to realize the ship was painted to actually look like a kind of bird, like a blue-feathered Griffon.

"So?" Sabine started, snapping Ezra out of his trance. "What do you think?"

Ezra walked over to his ship. "It looks incredible..." He walked up to the front, seeing a pair of painted blue eyes, the blue lined with a color matching Sabine's eyes. The landing gear also had a design, with the doors painted so when the ship was in flight, it looked like a bird with it's talons tucked in. The landing gears painted like when a bird is, well, standing.

Sabine ran over to Ezra and hugged him from behind. "I knew you would like it."

"Sabine... 'Like' is an understatement. I absolutely love it," he said.

"Want to take it out for a test flight?" Sabine asked.

"I would love to, but you just did all this last night and I'd hate to take it out right after it's been completed. I don't want to ruin the paint job." Ezra explains.

Sabine laughed, but the laugh was replaced with silence as Ezra rested his forehead to hers. They were staring into each other's eyes, both of them smiling.

"Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum, Sabine," Ezra said with fluent Mando'a. Sabine drew a sharp breath, her mouth opening slightly.

"Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum, Ezra," She replied. She kissed Ezra passionately, which he deepened.

When Sabine opened her mouth for a quick breath, Ezra slipped his tongue into her mouth. She moaned quietly, loving every bit of it.

Then, once again, somebody tapped on Ezra's shoulder, interrupting their moment.

Ezra looked over, annoyed. "What do you want?" he growled.

Wedge took a step back, "Sorry, I didn't know you two were... uh, you know." he said embarrassed.

Sabine just covered her mouth with her hand trying not to laugh. The two guys just started talking, but it didn't matter. This was the best day any person, whether Mandalorian, or Jedi, could ever hope for.

 **End**

* * *

I just wanted to say, this last chapter was definitely planned to be longer than the rest, however, I didn't anticipate it would be this long. I mean almost 2,000 words longer than chapter 7. Also, many of the details in this story was unintentionally based off another story *Cough Cough* (The Argument). The painting of the _Starbird_ was going to be blue feathery design with golden wings, but I checked up with 'The Argument' and noticed it was way too similar, so I changed it a bit.

So with that said, all the similarities to 'The Argument' are completely unintentional, though I was inspired by it. Credit for those similarities go to RagnarDanneskjold. Mainly the ship painting, the general design of the paint, and anything else you caught onto.

(I'm being as formal as I can possibly be right now)

Also thanks for the support you guys were giving me. I am open to ideas for the next series, which should follow just after this story. Please tell me anything that I could have done better with the story and/or what I can do in the next one.

 **Disclaimer: Credit for any similarities to _The Argument_ and anything else goes to their rightful authors, artists, etc.  
I do NOT own the characters for this story. Ezra Bridger, Sabine Wren, Kanan Jarrus, Hera Syndulla, Wedge, Hobby, Zeb, and Chopper, and any other character I may have missed belongs to Disney.**

 **The Sequel to _Injured_ is out now. See what happens next in _Love in the Rebellion_.**


End file.
